


Miriane story - Miraculous fanfic

by Liliane2001



Series: Miriane story Miraculous fanfics [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Multi, Turtle Miraculous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliane2001/pseuds/Liliane2001
Summary: This is the story of Miriane Guilbault. A young 15 years old who moves to Paris with her parents. Follow her adventures as she works through romance, drama and akumas!





	1. Episode 1

It was a nice morning. I was finally living in France with my family. It was my dream since I was a kid to stand on top of the eiffel tower. With the love of my life is just a bonus. And the best part was that I was living in Paris. PARIS OMG!!! Sorry i’m a bit crazy. So today was my first day of school. I was going in the Françoise Dupont High school. It's a good thing that I was from Quebec in Canada because over there, we speak french unlike the rest of the Canada. So I entered my new school, there was absolutely no one I knew here but it was a good thing. Why? Because I had been bullied and rejected my whole life so here it was gonna be different. I entered my new class. It was a bright new year so I thought that maybe there would also be new people. The teacher presented me to the rest of the class. There was a lot of people here but no cute enough boys. There still were guys with potential but i don't judge before knowing. The teacher assigned me in a place with two other girls. One with black hair with purple in it and another one with big blue eyes and short blond hair. I was about to say hi to them but a girl with a blond ponytail and sunglasses interrupted me. “Ew! Poor Juleka and Rose. They have to sit next to the new girl. Gross.” she said. I’m not the type who gets pushed around so I immediately talked back: “What? You’re jealous because I don't need makeup to make friends?” The whole class laughed, I was up to a good start. So I greeted the two girls beside me. The one with the cool purple hair was Juleka and the one with the big blue eyes was Rose. The girl who tried to bully me was Cholé. Apparently it’s normal that she does this. Suddenly, a very cute blond guy came in. He had perfect blond hair with dreamy green eyes. I know I said I don't judge before knowing but this was certainly the ideal guy of every girl. After class a girl with brown and orange hair came to talk to me: “Wow girl, i’m impressed! The way you talked to Chloé was amazing.”. “Thank you!” i said a bit shy. “Aww! No need to be shy girl. I’m Alya and this is Marinette.” she said. “I’m Miriane. Nice to meet you.” I walked with them outside when Chloé came up to talk to me: “Listen dork. I don’t know who you think you are but nobody talks to me like that. Here, everybody adores me. I’m also the mayor’s daughter so you better watch it.” I was used to bullying but this was different. Since I like talking back to people so much, I knew exactly what to say to shut her stupid mouth: “Look Chloé, maybe you’re the mayor’s daughter or whatever but you don't seem to have a lot of friends here. And I don’t let people walk on my feet like you do because i’m used to people like you. So if you’re so cool and that everybody “adores” you so much, then maybe you should ask them to actually tell you before thinking they do.” so, with that, i walked away. Alya and Marinette catched up in no time. “Girl that was so cool. I don’t even think I can talk to her like that.” Alya said. “Yeah! I bet Chloé is so mad right now.” added Marinette. Suddenly, the tall blond guy came in front of me. “Hey! I’m Adrien. That was pretty funny what you said to Cholé.” he said. I DID NOT know what to say. He was cute, tall, handsome, dreamy… I did not make a word until Alya gave me a nudge. “Uh, yeah! Thanks! It was nothing. I always do that. I mean I don't always talk to people like that but with her uh… Yeah! Thanks.” I was SO embarrassed. My face was red like hell and I was sweating like if I was running a marathon. Adrien laughed a little and told me how harsh she could be with people. He was just so cute. I couldn’t handle it so I said I had to go to the bathroom before class starts(by embarrassing myself again of course) and ran away. When I came in, I saw Chloé and Sabrina(orange hair girl who was dressed like a nerd). Chloé looked really mad with her face red. “Um, what do you think you’re doing? How dare you come in after embarrassing me?” she said. So i just ignored her. Obviously she blocked my bathroom door so I just went out under the door. “Do you seriously think i’m not smart enough to find a way out? I’m not stupid you know.” and I walked away again. When I walked in I bumped into another guy. He was tall with a blue t-shirt, orange headphones and a red cap. “Oops! Sorry. I’m pretty clumsy.” i said. I don’t really know what happened with him but he started to blab something and then ran out to hide under his desk. I was seriously asking myself questions when Adrien came in. “Is Nino okay? He’s not like that usually.” he said. I was so weirded out that I just said “I have no idea. I just bumped into him and he started blabbing and ran under his seat.” “I’ll go check on him” he said. And then I just realise that I casually talked to Adrien without blabbing. I went to talk to Alya and Marinette about earlier. “I’m really sorry for running away. I was really nervous because he was really cute and I don’t know what happened.” “Wait, you like Adrien?” Marinette said shocked. “Well I don’t know if I “like” him but he’s really cute.” “Oh no!” Marinette said with her head falling on the table. Alya explained to me that Marinette was in love with Adrien so I decided to leave him to her. We had another class but this one was really awkward. Nino kept turning around to look at me and everytime I waved or smiled at him he just turned around and hided under his book. After class, I went to talk to Adrien. “Hey! What’s the deal with Nino? He was acting so weird during class.” I asked. “I can’t really tell you but maybe he will one day.” he said. I was so weirded out by this super weird day that when I arrived home I immediately went to my room. Also, I helped an old man on the street who’s money fell on the floor. I didn’t think this would matter a lot but it did. On my desk, there was a small box with a hair clip in it. I put it in my hair to see what i looked like with it.That’s when the craziest thing happened. A creature appeared besides me. Obviously, since this does NOT happen normally, I screamed the hell out of me and hid under my bed. “Hey! Don’t scream so much. It hurts my ears to you know.” it said, looking at me. “What the hell! Who are you?” I said. “My name is Laiil. I’m your kwami.” it answered. “Ehh... “ I did NOT know what to say. I mean, it’s not everyday that a sort of Dragonfly thing appears in front of you after you put on a hairclip. He explained to me that I was the chosen one to help Ladybug and Cat noir, the hero’s of the town. He told me that Paris was more and more in danger and that they needed help right now. To transform, I had to say “Wings up!” he also explained to me that my power was the Tornado wings, i could use my wings to create a tornado around someone to trap them. I could also shoot magic balls that would envelop the person and stop them. My miraculous(the hairpin) was a very special one who was hided. It came from a very special row of miraculous that were very powerful. They were hidden because their powers were too powerful to be kept in open. If someone bad possessed them the world could end. The fact that i had one of them was a very big honor. So I transformed and I discovered my new me. I had a pink, green and black costume. Black sleeves and pants with pink and green V stripes on my shirt. I had pink gloves and a pink neck with green and pink boots. I had blue/green/purple/silver wings. My mask was pink and my eyes were green. My hair was hiding a part of my left eye and my hair was upturned on the end. I looked pretty good like that. So I went outside and discovered that i could fly. I always wanted to do that and it feels amazing. I also discovered that I could see clearly without my glasses while in the Dragonfly costume. I totally love that. So I started moving around with my wings, getting the hang of it. But because i am incredibly clumsy I ended up crashing on the roof of a house… On Ladybug and Cat noir. They were looking at me like I was some sort of alien. Cat noir helped me up and I realised that he was the most handsome guy ever. I was red again… Ladybug asked me “Hum, who are you?” “Hum… That’s a very good question!” i was even more confused than she was. “Okay, let’s start with the basic. What are you doing here and why are you dressed like that?” Ladybug said. “Hum, my uh… Kwami? Told me that I had to go help Ladybug and Cat noir protect Paris.” i didn’t have time to say anything else that someone interrupted me. “Did someone say protect?” It was a guy dressed like a Turtle. Honestly, that guy was annoyingly handsome. He kept going on about how his kwami gave him the best powers. “Wait, you have the master’s miraculous?” Ladybug said surprised. “Oh right, that guy. He said he’s getting too old to protect Paris and he can’t do anything anyway so he gave me his miraculous.” he said. “So you’re not like a new master?” i asked. “No, he’s still in charge. He took one of the special miraculous. It’s one of the most powerful of them. But i can still be your master beautiful.” he said and winked. The fact that he was handsome was kind of bad but flirty? That was worst. “So, since we don't really know any of you, I think me and Ladybug should talk about this.” Cat noir said. Seriously this was the most awkward day of my life. Who thought that I would have to give up my dream guy, get in a few fights with the meanest girl ever and be surrounded by cute guys all day? So, when Ladybug and Cat noir came back. They asked us for our “superhero names”. The turtle guy decided to call himself Turtle shell and i decided to call myself Flyer. I was kind of embarrassed because it was kind of lame but it was decided and it sounded nice. They accepted us and asked us to come back here tomorrow at 7. I came back at my home and it took me 10 minutes to remember how to change back. Anyway i’ll see about tomorrow.


	2. Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second day of school for Miriane

This morning, i woke up really, really, really tired. It took me two hours to get ready and i obviously arrived late to school. When i came in, the red headed teacher(i never remember her name!!!) said “Look, since you’re new, i’m gonna let you go this week but if you keep doing that every day i will have no choice but to send you to the principal’s office.”. “I’m really sorry, it won't happen again” i said a bit relieved. Also, Cholé decided to make me trip and fall in the stairs. Adrien was about to go help me but Nino decided to run to my rescue. “Wo, are you okay?” he said helping me stand up. “Yes thank you Nino. Cholé just decided to be a brat and make me trip.” i answered looking at Chloé. Chloé was so mad and a few people laughed . I turned to Nino but i saw he was hiding under his desk again. After the second class, Chloé decided to try again and make me trip down the stairs this time. I fell and felt my leg hurting. “Oh, look at the pour baby. It fell down the stairs. Are you gonna cry?” Chloé said. “Chloé! That is no way of acting. Go to the principal’s office right now!” the teacher said. For a science teacher that looks this mean she actually has a brain. Adrien and Marinette who were waiting for me helped me up and i realised i couldn't walk. I went to the nurse’s office and my leg was broken. I had to go home but the next day i did have a reason to be late. Do you know how hard it is to carry your books with crutches. The redhead teacher decided to move me to the front row. She putted Adrien in the back with a guy with red hair and i sat beside Nino. “Hey! Sorry for moving your friend. I fell down the stairs again.” i said smiling. Nino was red and stuttered for a while. After class, I tried to think of a way of carrying my books when Adrien whispered something to Nino. They argued for a while when Marinette arrived. “Hey! Do you want me to carry your books for you? I have my own book bag.” she said. “Oh, that would be great, thank you. By the way i seriously LOVE your bag!” i answered. She smiled and said “I could make one for you if you want! I think you like purple right?” She agreed to make me a bag like her’s. When i left the class, i overheard Adrien say “Great, you let her go!” So i stayed next to the door to hear what they were saying. “It’s not my fault dude! She makes me so nervous.”Nino said. “Well you’ve gotta fight it. You should’ve asked her to carry her books.” Adrien answered. “You know i’m not good with girls man. Remember how it ended with Marinette? I’m gonna screw up for sure.” Nino said desperate. Marinette was listening with me but Alya came and surprised us. During the whole day, i kept seeing Nino trying to ask me to carry my books. After school, when i was heading out i saw Cat noir fighting an enormous dragon with a sort of odd warrior on it. Then, i saw Ladybug come out and try to help. So i went on the side of the school and let Laiil out of my bag. “Oh! Looks like Paris is in danger again! Are you gonna hit the dragon with your crutches?” he said. “Now is not the time to joke i have to go help them.” i said furiously. “Look, you can’t just go out there with your leg. You can’t even walk!” he said worried. I sighted and looked at the dragon “I have to at least try to help them.” I said determined. “Laiil, wings up!” i shouted to transform. The problem was that i didn’t have my crutches anymore but luckily i could fly. When i arrived, Ladybug said: “Flyer, what happened to you?” “It's not important, we have to go help Cat noir.” i said seriously. “But you can’t even walk normally how are you gonna fight?” she asked. I started to think and looked around. That’s when Turtle shell showed up. “Having trouble ladies?” he said confident. “No! I do!” Cat noir shouted. He was fighting with the villain while the dragon was setting fire everywhere. “Turtle shell, i have to go help Cat noir. Stay with Flyer she’s hurt” Ladybug said. “I can fly, go help Cat noir. Me and Turtle shell will come after.” i said. I took him and Ladybug in the air and let her down on the dragon. Turtle shell said: “So… Nice view uh?” I rolled my eyes. Ladybug had closed the dragon’s mouth with her yoyo and Cat noir was trying to slow the warrior down. I’ll land you on the building so you can help Cat noir. I‘ll go help Ladybug with the dragon.” i said. “But you might get hurt. And what about your leg. You might hurt it.” he said worried. “Just trust me. I’ll be fine.” i said. I landed him on the building and i went to help Ladybug. We somehow managed to get the akuma out and end everything. After the fight, Ladybug told us that we did a great job and that without us they could never have stopped the dragon and the warrior. The next 2 weeks went on like this. I tried to help but my leg was always getting in the way. Finally, it was weekend. I was so distracted that i fell down while walking towards the stairs. My books fell out of my new home made bag(thanks Marinette!) and down the stairs. The last weeks had been so rough that i started crying. Then, Nino came and said: “Uh, I think this is yours?” I looked up to him he was on one knee and smiling at me. He helped me get up and picked up my books. “I uh like your bag.” he said nervously. “Thanks, Marinette made it for me.” i said. I wasn’t really nervous but he seemed to be. Since there was an awkward silence and i think he was about to run away again, i asked: “Would you help me down the stairs? It’s hard with crutches.” “Huh… Yeah, sure!” he said. He helped me down and decided to talk instead of just saying nothing and turning red. “So… How’s school?” he said. “Fine i guess. Its pretty hard since i’m a super… Clumsy! Yeah i’m super clumsy. Also thanks to Chloé i can’t walk normally so i can’t really get out. But it’s not like i have friends anyway.” i said starting to be nervous. “Well… We could do something if you want.” he asked giving me back my crutches since we were already down the stairs. I had a doctor's appointment to check on my leg saturday but if i could get rid of my crutches then i could go visit the eiffel tower with him. It seems that i had such an horrible 2 weeks that my leg was finally better. I immediately called Nino to tell him the good news and that i could go the eiffel tower with him. So sunday afternoon, i arrived at the eiffel tower. Unfortunately, Nino wasn’t there yet. But when i turned around, i saw Cat noir sitting by the fountain in front of me. “What in the world is a pretty girl like you doing at the eiffel tower alone? You should be on a date with a handsome guy.” he said. “Oh! Hi Cat noir! I’m Miriane and i was waiting for my friend Nino.” i said very nervously. “Oh trust me i know who you are. And if you want i can take you to the top faster.” he said winking at me. “Back off Cat noir.” Nino said coming our way. “Oh, i see your boyfriend got here. Should i come and make sure he doesn’t break your heart princess?” Cat noir said grinning. “Oh! He’s not my boyfriend, i just moved here and i’m new.” i said nervously playing with my hair. “Then i’d better not ruin your date. Chao lovers!” he said walking away. Nino seemed a bit mad but i smiled at him to let him know it was okay. That calmed him down for a while. While we were enjoying the view, Nino’s phone started ringing. It was Alya. I was wondering why Alya was calling him. Especially with the fact that we were on a “date” i think. While Nino walked away to talk to Alya, Cat noir decided to appear perched on the fence. “Ah, i see his girlfriend found out about his date with you.” “What are you talking about Cat noir? Nino doesn’t have a girlfriend. If he did he wouldn’t be on a date with me.” i said angrily. “Would he? Than why was Alya calling him. I’m friends with Nino and i know something about that. At least i know they’re dating.” he said looking at him with a mix of serious and sadness on his face. “Well right now you’re not really acting like “a friend”.” i said still mad. Nino chose that moment to come back. Turns out Cat noir was right. Nino was dating Alya. I took off with tears in my eyes. I tough Nino liked me and that i finally had a friend but no. I was wrong. I decided to go to the top of the eiffel tower to cry more lonely. Cat noir came by my side. The fact that he didn’t say anything surprised me because i expected him to say “I told you he was playing you.” but no. He opened his arms and held me close. “I’ve been so lost these past weeks. I thought i had a friend and that things would change. But no, they just got worse. Now Nino almost cheated on Alya with me, i have no friends and Chloé keeps picking on me.” i cried. “It’s okay princess. And you still have Marinette and Alya. Sure, she’s dating him but if she’s your friend, she’ll understand that you didn’t do anything wrong.” he said trying to reassure me. He took me home. In my new house, there was a glass door that lead to a nice balcony. He putted me down there. It was dark already and i think my parents were downstairs. “So, this is where i drop you off.” he said. “Thanks for today Cat noir. You really helped me. I’m really thankful.” i said. “Its nothing. And please, you can call me kitty anytime you like.” he said winking again. I laughed and he got closer to me. He was a inch away from my face and i felt my heart speeding and i closed my eyes. Then, he whispered: “Good night princess, don’t worry you’ll see me again.” and he left. I watched him take off into the night. Then, i realised someone was watching us. It was Turtle shell. He came on my balcony and said “Hey Miriane. I’m surprised that you’re into Cat noir.” “Oh it’s not like that. There’s a guy who almost cheated on his girlfriend with me and i found out. I was upset so he comforted me.” i answered. He looked down looking upset and said: “I’m sorry.” and he took off. I didn’t get why he apologized. After all it wasn’t his fault Nino did this. A few days later. I was back from school and since Chloé had been a total bitch today and that Nino kept trying to talk to me, i decided to go on my balcony to draw a little. “Wow! Nice drawing!” Cat noir said arriving behind me. Since i was surprised i screamed and said: ”Kitty! You scared me.” He smiled. I think it made him happy that i called him that. He went and hugged me from behind. “Wow, you’re cuddly today.” “Well you only came once which was to bring me home and then you left. Also, after you left, Turtle shell made an appearance.” Cat noir’s expression darkened. He turned me around to face me and asked “What did he want?” “He was surprised that i was into guys like you. So told him why you were here and what happened. It’s weird because he apologized and then he left.” i answered. Cat noir thought for a moment and then said: ”I’ll be right back.” So he kissed my cheek and left. Cat noir seemed to know something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the writting isn't wonderful but i wrote this a long time ago when i was like 14 so please be indulgent. I will post every week until the end and then post the new serie after that.


	3. Episode 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more romantic drama

Cat noir didn’t come back that night. Strangely, it upset me. The up coming nights, i was out on my balcony looking for signs of Cat noir. There was a battle pretty much everyday but i always wanted him to appear and to hold me. But he never came. One night, i was desperately watching the stars when someone came. But it wasn’t Cat noir who showed up. It was Turtle shell. “Hey Miriane!” he said landing on my balcony. “Hum… Hi! What are you doing here?” i asked nervously. He looked down. He had that same upset look then the first night he came. “Look Miriane. I’m really sorry. I know you probably have no idea what i’m talking about or why i’m apologizing but… I just feel the need to get this of my chest. At least like this.” he said. I seriously had no idea what he was talking about. I looked in his eyes and i saw pain, sadness and… I couldn’t find what it was. He came closer to me and said: “Miriane, in real life, when i’m not Turtle shell, i hurted you. I did so badly that today, you don’t talk to me anymore. Not having the priviledge to look into your eyes everyday. I know like this you don’t know who i am. You have no clue. But i can just tell you that the moment you bumped into me in class, i started to love you. I have since the day your eyes met mine. They say you can’t love someone you just saw but you… I feel like i know you a lot, like i see you everyday.” The more he talked, the more he got closer to me, the more i felt confused. I was starting to recognize those eyes. I started to walk back so he wouldn’t get too close but, eventually, i got against the wall and he was closer than ever. He stopped talking and looked into my eyes. He was so close too me. I looked into his eyes and i got lost. I didn’t know what i felt but i couldn’t see it. I didn’t know what i felt so i just didn’t move. He lowered his head to kiss me and brought me closer to him. He kissed me and i didn’t pull back. When he pulled back, someone jumped on him bringing him to the ground. It was Cat noir. “You! You have no right to kiss her.” he said. “Why are you here! What do you want?” Turtle shell said surprised. “You will leave this place and if i see you here one more time you will pay for it. Understood?” Cat noir said. He looked so mad Flutter guy started to be scared. He nodded then flew away. “Cat noir? What the hell? He didn’t do anything wrong!” i said angrily. “Calm down princess. I just didn’t want him to kiss you.” he said. “And why? Why were you against that? You could have kissed me the other day but you didn’t. Heck you didn’t even come back after that.” i said still angry. I started crying and he hugged me. “Princess, what’s wrong?” he said holding me. “You never came back. It’s been a week and i think if you hadn’t come tonight i would’ve given up. You’re never there and sometimes i feel like you don’t care.” i said. I left inside and sat on my bed. Cat noir opened the door and said: “Look. I’m sorry but i thought... When i saw Turtle shell came after me, i thought you didn’t care and you liked him. I came back every night and watched you. But when he came back. I just couldn’t hold it. I jumped on him because it didn’t matter anymore if you loved me or not. I wasn’t gonna let him have you. I know i said i like Ladybug but… I always see her pushing me away. You’re not a rebound, i’d never do that to you. It’s just that when i first saw you, i knew there was something with you. When Nino told me he liked you i began seeing that i couldn’t have you. I was too invisible for you to see me. There was only one person who you could see, Cat noir. He could tell you the truth and get your attention. Cat noir and Ladybug, they say it’s meant to be but to me, it doesn’t matter. If i didn’t come back. It was to not hurt myself. I didn’t want to do that.” I couldn’t keep silent so i just said: “Then why did you just stay and watch me instead of coming to see me?” “Because…” Cat noir began. I decided to encourage him by turning around. I gave him a warm smile. He smiled back at me and came across the room to me. I stood up and went towards him. He was a inch away from me. “Because i love you.”he said. I smiled and looked away. Cat noir brought my head closer and kissed me. We kissed for a few minutes before pulling back. He whispered to my ear: “I’ve gotta go but i’ll see you tomorrow in class” and he ran outside. I was shocked. So Cat noir was in my class? The next morning. I could regain my place. I was moved where Adrien was sitting. Next to the red hair guy. His name is Nathaniel and he draws so well that i feel like an amateur next to him. He promised to show me a few tricks one day. He told me he was akumatised once. He was turned into the Evillustrator and he was after Marinette. He has a crush on her. I told him about my adventures with Cat noir and Turtle shell. He gives great advice but he’s easily scared. Three weeks later, Halloween is soon. Cat noir didn’t visit me since our kiss. Nathaniel says he’s probably just scared because of Turtle shell but that maybe he’s still here watching. But one day, Nathaniel didn’t come to school and i just couldn’t take it. Cat noir was gone. I saw him once in a while in battle but i never really talked to him even if we were all partners. My life was so much better as a superhero. Marinette and Alya finally confronted me because they had noticed my smile was depending on Nathaniel’s presence. “Wait, so you mean Cat noir goes to our school?” Marinette said shocked. “OMG!!! Do you think Ladybug goes here to? Maybe i can find out who’s the real Cat noir!” Alya said super excited. “I don’t know it’s just… Nathaniel was the first one to know about this so the fact that he can cheer me up about it is just so relieving.” i said. Then Adrien arrived: “Hey Alya, have you seen Nino? Wo! Miriane, are you okay?” “If i was okay my heart wouldn’t be broken by a stupid cat.” I was sitting on a bench with my arms wrapped around my legs so i let my head fall on my knees again. “Hum… Could you clarify please?” Adrien acted a bit confused and nervous. Alya decided to answer for me: “Okay, so long story short: Cat noir fell in love with her but so did Turtle shell. Cat noir chased Turtle shell away after he kissed her and Cat noir kissed but then Cat noir disappeared and she haven’t seen him since three weeks ago. So she told Nathaniel but Nathaniel isn’t here to cheer her up today so now she’s super sad.” “Wow… I’m sorry Miriane” he said sitting down next to me. “It’s not your fault. I just thought he loved me but i guess i was wrong. Guys are stupid anyway.” and i walked away with my bag. I was so upset lately. So that night, i went on my balcony to see if there was anyone. “Okay i’ve had it. He played with my heart long enough. I’m gonna find that stupid cat.” i said furious. “So let me get this straight, you want to transform so you can go chase a guy?” Laiil said. I didn’t answer and i just transformed. I flew around the city for hours but still nothing. I was lucky it was friday so i wouldn’t be tired in school. When i finally came home it was past midnight. I changed back inside then went out on my balcony. There was still nothing. So i sat down crying on my balcony against the barrier. I was so upset. Cat noir told me he loved me but it wasn’t even true. “Don’t cry Miriane, he’s not worth it.” Laiil told me. She was kind of rude sometimes but she would never leave me here crying. “He didn’t show up. He never did and he never does. If i see him again i think i’ll slap him” i said crying from anger. “Are you sure about that?” said a voice on my roof. “Cat noir!?” i said surprised. It was him! He helped me up and looked into my eyes. He was about to speak but i slapped him. “YOU IDIOT! IT’S BEEN 3 WEEKS SINCE I SAW YOU!!! SO WHAT? YOU KISS ME AND THEN YOU DISAPPEAR? IF YOU DID LOVE ME YOU WOULD’VE COME BACK!!!” i slammed the door of the balcony and cried on the floor against the door. “Princess…” he said but i didn’t want to hear anything he had to say. “Go away you idiot! Don’t you think you’ve done enough?” He sat down against the door at the same spot but on the other side. “Look. I didn’t come see you because i needed time to think about us.” he said. “And that’s supposed to be an excuse? You were gone for 3 weeks. Now go away.” i said angrily while still crying. “I’m not going anywhere.” he said sadly and i stopped crying. “I know you don’t want to see me but if i leave now i promise you i’ll be back tomorrow.” He said while standing up. “I honestly seriously doubt it.” i said on the other side. Cat noir opened the door slowly and kneeled down to see me. “I promise you i’ll be back tomorrow.” He kissed me and walked out. I just didn’t know anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this is the last episode until next week. If you wish to read the whole thing right now, go read it on my facebook page. It's called Miriane story - Miraculous fanfic and it's a facebook page. I hope you enjoy it!


	4. Episode 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Halloween episode even if it' not Halloween yet!

Since that night, Cat noir came back every day but i never talked to him. Sometimes he would just sit by my side and wait. Sometimes he would also talk to me but i never said anything. I knew i should at least try to talk to him but i just couldn’t. One night, Cat noir didn’t come. I went out on my balcony and looked around, no signs of Cat noir. I remembered how Cat noir liked to watch me instead of coming to talk to me. So i decided to sit down against the wall again and try to talk: “Look, i don’t know if you’re here, watching me again. You probably already gave up and just think i’m not worth it. After all, you came for a week and i didn’t even talk to you. I should’ve talked to you, i should’ve explained why i was upset. But now, you left. You probably won’t come back again but, if you’re listening and you still care about me, i just want to say that i’m sorry. I didn’t have any excuse to slap you. Sure you said you loved me and left for 3 weeks but i should’ve listened to what you had to say. Now you’re never coming back and it’s my fault. I’m stupid.” I hated myself and how i treated Cat noir. “I could never hate you” said a voice in front of me. I raised my head and saw Cat noir standing in front me. I stood up and ran into his arms. I hugged him and held him close so he wouldn’t go and said: “I was so scared, i thought i lost you.” “I’ll never leave you princess. I can’t be there 24/7 but i can still be there for you.” he said looking in my eyes. He looked in them deeply and got closer to my face. He stopped when he was close to my face. I think he was thinking about if he should kiss me or not. But to me, it was clear. I grabbed his face and pulled him close to me to kiss him. We kissed for a few minutes until he pulled away. He looked into my eyes with a worried look and said: “Miriane… Do you love me?” “Of course i do. With all my heart.” i said smiling at him. “But you don’t even know who i am! What if you don’t like who i am? You could stop loving me.” he said. I could see the fear in his eyes. “Look, i fell in love with you because you saved me. You came, you saved me, you showed what you were ready to do for me. I fell in love with who you are. Not the fact that you’re Cat noir.” i said. He still looked worried and scared. I think he was scared of hurting me or getting me in trouble. After all, he is a superhero and he could hurt me while doing his job. But he still didn’t know about my secret identity and i didn’t know who he was. “But you don’t know anything about me and i barely know a thing about you.” he said worried. So i went inside and grabbed my sketchbook. I went back to the balcony and gave it to him. “Here, i like to draw. I’m not as good as Nathaniel but i’m pretty good.” i said smiling. He looked at my drawings and smiled: “Wow! Those are amazing! You’re a great artist.” he said. “Yeah, i’m a lot like Marinette. The only thing is i can’t sew like her. But i can still draw dresses and other stuff. I love art. I also write, paint and sing.” i said proudly. “Now you know something about me, what about you?” Cat noir looked around and said: “There’s not much i can tell you… Except that i do great puns!” he said winking at me. “Well i’d better get to sleep. I have school tomorrow.” i said sadly. “Yeah me too… Well i guess i’ll see you later!” he said about to take off. “Cat noir wait! How old are you?” i asked. “Lets just say you know me.” he said winking again. But i couldn’t let him leave. I ran to him to kiss him again. We kissed again for a few minutes but he had to go so i watched him go away into the night. The problem with this relationship was that if i did know him then he couldn’t come and kiss me at school, he had to contain himself and wait till the night would come to see me. As for me, i couldn’t come and kiss him after battle, i also had to wait till night to see him. The next morning when i came to class, Adrien waved at me and smiled. I was a little surprised but i waved back. Adrien followed me all day, glued to my feet. But at the end of the day, when i was going home, an akuma had akumatised a girl which turned her into a dark angel because people said she was mean and that if she was an angel she was an angel with dark wings. Unfortunately, she was in the street turning people into dark angels to help her spread evilness so obviously, she started chasing me. I was able to avoid her shots but because i’m crazily clumsy i tripped and she got closer to me. “Thought you could run away?” she said. She was about to change me but Cat noir jumped on her and screamed: “Run Miriane!” So i ran as fast as i could to transform into Flyer. I came back and started shooting magic balls. Cat noir looked at us and said: “You’ve got this under control, i’ve gotta go find Miriane!” and he turned to run away. This was not how i planned. “Cat noir! You can’t just run away like this. That girl will be okay, it’s not important.” Ladybug shouted. “But it is important! I need to go find her and see if she’s okay.” he said with a worried look on his face. I had to do something or he would go try to find me so i said: “Ladybug’s right. You’ll go after.” Cat noir looked sad so we hurried to free the Akuma and Cat noir ran away to go find me and i went somewhere to change back so Cat noir would find me. “Princess! There you are. You should’ve gone home.” he said scared. “Relax, i’m fine! You defeated her anyway.” i said to calm him down. “I’m so sorry i should’ve immediately came to make sure you were safe. You could have been hurt!” he said. “I don’t want you to leave the battle for me Cat noir. I will be fine. Plus your partners might get suspicious…” i said. Then, he had to go because was about to change back. That night, when he came to visit me, i told him how much it was important to me that he didn’t put his life in danger or that he would prefer helping me than helping other people. I was kind of mad that he would leave battle for me. It was cute that he cared for me but i still didn’t want to be his priority and keep him from doing his job. Also, it would put me in a bad situation when he would go to find me and wouldn’t see me anywhere. I also told him about Adrien following me like a dog all day. He told me that it didn’t bothered him because he trusted me and that he also trusted Adrien. I was a little concerned that he didn’t care for another guy following me around but also happy that he trusted me. The following week was kind of boring and repetitive so i’ll spare you the details. Then, it was Halloween. Cat noir asked me to dress as a princess because he wanted to match my costume so i drew a dress and asked Marinette to help me make it. I have been taking lessons with her so soon i’ll be able to make my own purse! Alya was dressed as a Skeleton, Marinette came dressed as a witch, Nino came dressed like some sort of rapper/break dancer or something, Chloe and Sabrina were dressed as Ladybug and Cat noir(with Chloe being Ladybug of course) and Adrien came dressed like a prince. Everyone was obsessing with the fact that me and Adrien matched. Chloe got so jealous that after lunch she came in with an amazing red and black dress saying she was princess Ladybug. Unfortunately for her, Adrien dropped a bombshell on us when he told her he already had his own princess. We were all super shocked. He said he wasn’t sure if they were official but he also said that it didn’t matter if they were because he loved her very much. Me and Alya spended most of the break trying to calm Marinette down. She was so sad that she kept crying. Alya tried to be a good friend but she couldn’t deny that she did wait more than a year without telling him. “Look girl, i know you’re sad and i get it but you did spend more than a year loving Adrien without telling him so of course he would get a girlfriend. I understand why you’re sad but you waited to long and now… Well it’s too late!” Alya said trying not to be mean. Marinette looked at her with angry eyes then sighed and said: “You’re right. I should’ve told him before. Now he has a girlfriend and i have no chance with him.” “So it’s time to find you a rebound crush! We’ll spend the rest of the day and tomorrow searching for a new crush.” Alya said determined. So she dragged Marinette around the school to find her a new crush. Adrien chose that moment to approach me. “Hey! Funny that we’re matching huh?” he said smiling. He was so handsome dressed has a prince, i couldn’t help but turn red and sutter a little. “Uh… Yeah! Funny! Are you matching with your girlfriend?” i asked. I knew he had a girlfriend now so i knew this wouldn’t go anywhere so i was a bit less nervous. “Well, yeah kind of. But i don’t know if she’s my girlfriend i never really asked her. I see her pretty much every night and she’s so amazing.” he said. “You should really ask her. She might say yes.” i said smiling. “Yeah… I’ll ask her tonight when i see her on her balcony. Well thanks for the advice princess Miriane.” he said then he bowed at me and walked away. I blushed. On her balcony? See her tonight? My princess? See her almost every night? I started to feel dizzy so i sat down on the bench red like a tomato. Could Adrien be Cat noir? He does have blond hair like him but Adrien is so much more kind, calm, sensitive and smart. Cat noir is more playful, loud, funny and flirty. They were both so different and amazing. I loved them both. Cat noir told me he would dress as a prince but i don’t think that Adrien could be Cat noir. So i went home and went trick or treating with Alya and Marinette. While we were walking in the streets knocking on doors, someone arrived and stopped us, it was Cat noir. He was wearing his mask and Cat ears with an awesome prince costume. It looked a bit like Adrien’s costume but darker. “Hello princess.” he said bowing to me. “OMG! You two match! And i thought this night couldn’t get any better.” Alya said taking out her phone to take a picture. Of course, Chloe had to arrive and show her “princess Ladybug” costume to Cat noir. “Look Cat noir! We are so matching. I can be your Ladybug tonight!” she said excited. He looked kind of embarrassed. “You see at first i wanted to be Adrien’s Ladybug but he didn’t want to dress as prince Cat noir but now i have my very own prince Cat noir!” “Uh… Yeah that’s great Chloé but i already have my own princess.” he said embarrassed and shy. “What? But i have the PURRfect costume to go with you. See? I can even do Cat jokes and prince Cat noir is nothing without Princess Ladybug!” she said angrily. “That’s right Chloé, but princess Ladybug is here now so i think you can go back to being Chloé.” Ladybug said arriving. She was wearing a gorgeous red gown with black dots. She looked awesome. “Ladybug! Omg were twins! We NEED to take a selfie.” she said and then started trying to take pics with Ladybug. Then, Alya said: “Ladybug! Wow, you’re dressed as a princess to? That’s amazing. But where’s Marinette? She has to see this.” “Uh… Don’t worry i saw her leave, she had to go... home because she had to… go to bed?” Ladybug said nervously. “Okay so i think i’ll just go home to.” i said turning around to go change into Flyer. “Wait! I can give you a ride home princess.” Cat noir said. “Thanks but i’m okay. You have your princess anyway.” i said and i turned away. I went in a corner to change into Flyer. I had a black, pink and green dress with my wings at the back of my dress. So i arrived in front of Ladybug and Cat noir and said: “Hey guys. Omg! You guys are matching. You truly are the perfect couple.” “Uh… Yeah. We are.” Cat noir said seeming a little shy and upset. “Wow, usually you’re more like: «Bugaboo, we are made for each other. We are a PURRfect couple mylady.» What happened to that kitty?” she said smiling. “I don’t know, i met someone and i think she got mad at me.” he said sadly. “I’m sure she’s not mad at you, she’s probably… busy? Preoccupied? Or maybe dating a superhero is making her nervous?” i said. He sighed and looked at the ground. He seemed sad and lost. We walked a little while Alya kept asking questions and filming us. After a few minutes, Turtle shell arrived, also dressed as a prince. He looked even more handsome dressed like this. He bowed at me and said: “Your prince has arrived your majesty.” I rolled my eyes and sighed. He would truly never change. He kissed my hand and offered me his arm to walk with him. A few fans stopped by dressed like us(our superhero costumes) and asked for autographs. It was cool except that i couldn’t really confort Cat noir and when i gave him a hug he looked surprised. After a few hours of having fun with Ladybug, Cat noir and Turtle shell, i had to go home so i went in a corner to change back and walked home in my dress. I tied my hair in a bun so it looked fancier with my crown and it stayed as Flyer. While i walked, there was literally no one around. I was alone and it was dark. Suddenly, someone or something appeared in front of me. It was a sort of ghost with a pumpkin head. Obviously, it attacked me and all i could do was scream, it had a sort of power to control pumpkins. So i screamed as it was on top of me trying to absorb my soul to gain power. Nobody could hear me, but suddenly, someone jumped on the pumpkin head ghost and started fighting with it. “Go on. Try to hurt her. I dare you!” he shouted. I couldn’t see who it was but the voice did sound familiar. Still, i didn’t stay around to find out. I stood up and ran away as fast as i could. I ran in a corner to change into Flyer and I came back to where the guy was fighting with the pumpkin. It was Turtle shell. We fought the villain until Ladybug and Cat noir arrived. I’ll tell you that it’s not easy to fight in a dress. Ladybug captured the akuma and ended the fight. Then, Turtle shell said: “I have to go check on Miriane, she was in danger.” “What? She was in danger? Is she okay?” Cat noir said scared and surprised. So they both ran to where i ran off earlier. I sighed and went to a corner to detransform. When the guys found me, Cat noir hugged me tight and said: “I heard you were in danger. I was so scared. Are you okay now?” “Yes, but i wouldn’t be if Turtle shell didn’t save me.” i said. Then, i turned to him and came closer to say thank you. We haven’t spoke since he kissed me and Cat noir chased him away. But they both had to go before they changed back. This was definitely an interesting day.


	5. Episode 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Halloween episode(more or less)

The next morning since it was only friday, the teacher asked us to dress as someone we admire or inspires us. Rose came dressed as Cinderella, Nathaniel as Leonardo Da Vinci, Alya and Chloé both came as Ladybug, Marinette came dressed as one of her favorite designers.. It was pretty messed up. Especially with the fact that Chloé and Alya were at war to know who was the biggest Ladybug fan. When Adrien came in, pretty much everyone was shocked. He was dressed as Ladybug as well. Chloé was pretty happy because they were dressed the same way but i was just shocked. I came dressed as Cat noir to show him that i did love him and that he inspired our love to me but the teacher asked us to come up front to see why we chose this person or character. At that moment i was stuck. For Rose it was because Cinderella showed her to stay kind and that dreams come true. Nathaniel because Leonardo Da Vinci is his favorite painter. Alya because Ladybug was so brave and she was her idol(Chloé had exactly the same reasons). When it was my turn, i tried to say that Cat noir was a great sidekick and that he was always here to show his support to Ladybug. It was so awkward, i only admire Cat noir because he’s loyal and he loves me. During the weekend, because i had nothing to do. I decided to go visit the eiffel tower again. When i was at the top, i closed my eyes and let the wind go through my hair and my skirt. When i opened my eyes and turned around, what a surprise did i have to find Turtle shell behind me. Of course i screamed a little from surprise but then we laughed. “Woah! Did i scare you?” he said giggling. “Yeah a little… Let’s say i didn’t expect to see you here.” i said smiling. “Sorry for that. I just thought i’d come and say hello. I hang out here sometimes and since i saw you i decided to come see you as Turtle shell.” he said smiling back. “And.. Why didn’t you come see me as… Not Turtle shell?” i asked. “If i did you wouldn’t have talked to me. You never do anyway…” he said sadly. “So… Why did you come see me anyway?” i asked. I was pretty curious of why he was here. “I guess i wanted to see you. Also i’ve been feeling pretty off lately.” he said looking sad. “Why’s that?” i said. “Well i’ve been trying with Flyer but she doesn’t seem to like me. She’s always looking at Cat noir and finding my flirting lame… I think i’m gonna give up.” he said. “Have you tried actually telling her about your feelings? Maybe she doesn’t take your flirting seriously? Maybe telling her will solve everything!” i said hopeful. He smiled and said: “Yeah, maybe you’re right. She probably just doesn’t take me seriously. She does roll her eyes a lot. But… There’s also this other girl. I really like her but i think she likes someone else. I kissed her once but another guy stopped me and now i think they’re together.” he said a bit shy and embarrassed with a small grin. “Uh… I don’t know. Maybe you should talk to her too. Maybe they’re not together and she does like you.” i said. This was a complicated situation and my advices were not infinite. “Yeah… But the guy told me to stay away from her. Also when i’m not Turtle shell she hates me. I think i hurt her and the guy was here for her when i hurt her.” he said. “Wait, how can someone intimidate you if you’re a superhero.” i asked. “Another superhero i guess.” he said. Suddenly, i froze. That meant Cat noir had been seeing someone else. He was… Cheating on me? “Uh, are you okay? You have that horrified look on your face.” he said. “Ca-Cat noir is cheating on me?” i said. His eyes went big like footballs and he started laughing. “What’s so funny? I just discovered he’s seeing someone else and you laugh at me?” i said angrily with tears in my eyes. “Oh i thought you understood.” he said smiling. I was really confused when he said: “I was talking about you. Cat noir chased me away and i was kinda scared to come back after that” he said laughing. “Oh. Well you could’ve come back after. He told me he loved me and didn’t come back for 3 weeks after that.” i said. “And you forgave him? Really?” he said shocked. “Well yeah i like him you know.” i said. He looked surprised and then he shook his head and said: “You let him play you like that? When a guy does that it’s often because he doesn’t like you that much and he’s not sure if he does like you you know that?” I looked down sadly and sighed. Cat noir never really asked me to be his girlfriend(so he’s probably not Adrien) and he did say that he “needed to think about this”. I didn’t know what to say. Cat noir did seems to like me but i remembered how much he flirts with Ladybug in battle. “Come to my balcony tonight okay? Don’t worry about Cat noir. I’ve got this under control.” i said. That night i went on my balcony and Turtle shell finally arrived. I was so happy to see him. We talked a bit and he told me how much he thought about me and how he liked me. The truth was i was a bit lost. Cat noir was really handsome, funny and cute but i wasn’t sure if i wanted a relationship with him. I felt like i didn’t really know him. I told Turtle shell about that and i felt like i could tell him everything. With him, everything was so natural and i felt like i knew him perfectly. Of course, when Cat noir arrived he jumped on him from anger but i was able to calm him down and told him he was my friend. Cat noir didn’t want to stay and i didn’t insist because he looked mad and upset. I stayed with Turtle shell for a long time. We talked so much i was starting to lose my voice. When he left he kissed my cheek and i felt happy. The next day, Cat noir came to see me in the afternoon. Our big house was in a quiet road so it wasn’t too dangerous but i still made him come inside. “Hey Cat noir! What’s up?” i said. “What were you doing with Turtle shell yesterday?” he said. He looked serious and a bit mad so i decided to say: ”Oh i just saw him at the Eiffel tower. He came to say hello and i asked him if he wanted to come see me on my balcony that night so he came. That’s all.” “And you let him? What the hell?” Cat noir said. “Cat noir who i see is none of your business we’re not even a couple.” i said angrily. Turtle shell’s words were starting to come back to me and i felt mad and upset. He looked a bit surprised. “Oh. Right. I never asked you…” he said a bit embarrassed. I was about to continue when someone knocked on my balcony door. I went to open the door and saw Turtle shell. “Oh, i see Cat noir had the same idea.” he said a bit disappointed. “Oh hey Turtle shell! Cat noir just came early. We were talking but you can wait for me on the balcony.” i said nervously. So he closed the door and i turned back to face Cat noir. “Cat noir, you left for 3 weeks without a word after saying you love me. You even got 2 “Princesse Ladybug” on Halloween. How am i supposed to believe you really DO love me.” i said. Tears were starting to roll down and i was lost. So lost. Cat noir didn’t know what to say. He looked away embarrassed. He sighed and say: “You’re right. I did nothing that does prove it. Also i guess i… Kind of flirt with Ladybug during battle.” he said trying to laugh a bit. I couldn’t believe he was acting like this. I just told him how i felt and that i was hurt but he just gave me more reasons to be mad. I couldn’t hear anymore so i turned around and said: “Just go” I didn’t really saw his face but i think he was shocked because he said: “Princess… You… You can’t…” He came closer and hugged me from behind. Then, he whispered to my ear: “I’m not going anywhere.” It was just like that night when he came back from being gone for three weeks. I was so hurt that i had my hand in front of my eyes and tears rolled down my cheeks. He turned me around and took my face to look at me. “Princess…” he said looking sad. I could see that he was hurt to. He loved me and i knew that. I did love him but right now i couldn’t allow myself to love him back. He kissed me and we kissed a few minutes while tears still came out. A few minutes after he told me that he had to go and he was sorry. After that Turtle shell came in, i forgot her was here. “Are you okay?” he asked. “Do i look okay to you? Because if that’s what someone who’s okay looks like then tell me right now.” i said a bit angry. “Right, stupid question.” he said embarrassed. He came closer to me and held me tight in his arms until i cried less. He raised my head and took off the tear on my cheeks. I was feeling so much better thanks to him. I did a small, sad and forced smile at him. He smiled back at me and hugged me again. He told me that he had stayed a bit too long for me and that he had to go now. He kissed my cheek and ran into the sunset.


	6. Episode 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An akuma battle

The next day, it was monday. I came to school with a small and happy smile on my face. When i entered class i noticed Adrien looked down and sad. I was a bit worried so i asked: “Adrien, is everything okay?” He raised his head and offered me a small smile. “Yeah, it’s fine…” he said looking away. “Dude, you’re obviously not okay. You’ve been distracted and sad the whole morning.” Nino said looking as worried as me. “I’m fine it’s just… I think i’m losing the girl…” Adrien said trying to stay cool. I suddenly saw Marinette’s head rise and her eyes brighten a little. We didn’t have time to talk more because class was starting and i had to go to my seat. I smiled brightly at Nathaniel and he noticed i seemed happy today. All day i couldn’t help but be excited for tonight. All day, i listened to Marinette be excited to get her Adrien back, to Alya blab about Ladybug, to Adrien be sad and to Chloe being well, herself. When i finally arrived home i went straight to my balcony. I was a bit sad that no one was there for me but i waited. After diner, i went back to my balcony and, after an hour, Cat noir came. “Waiting for me?” he said with a confident grin. Suddenly, my smile faded away. I lost myself and i realised i didn’t want to see him, i wanted to see Turtle shell. Cat noir realised i stopped smiling and that i looked weird. “A-Are you okay?” he asked worried. I looked down and said “I’m sorry…” He didn’t seem to understand why i was like this but he still said: “Hey, i thought about what you said yesterday and i realised you were right. I should’ve asked you to be my girlfriend before.” so he came closer to me and took my hand. “Miriane, will you be my girlfriend?” he asked with a serious and kind look on his face. At that moment, i couldn’t say it. I didn’t want to break his heart as much as i couldn’t be his girlfriend. I did love him but not like that. My feelings for him had disappeared and my love wasn’t enough to be with him. “Cat noir… I can’t.” i said putting my hand in front of my eyes. I had tears in my eyes and it broke my heart to tell him this. I didn’t love him enough. I tried to explain but Cat noir turned around and said: “It’s okay. I get it. I won't bother you anymore.” he said. “Cat noir no… I can’t i just… I don't want to play with your feelings. I do love you but not enough.” i said trying to make it up to him. “I understand. I’ll always be there for you and protect you. Just remember that.” he said with a small and reassuring smile. So before he took off i said: “Cat noir! You can still come visit me if you want. I’ll always be your friend.” i said kindly. He smiled and took off into the night. I sat down on my balcony for a few minutes when Turtle shell appeared. He looked bothered but happy to see me. When he appeared my eyes brightened and a smile took place. “I wasn’t really sure if i should come because i saw Cat noir but i decided to come anyway.” he said a bit shy rubbing the back of his neck. I smiled and said: “Yeah… We don’t really have a relationship anymore. But i told him he could still visit me and that i was still his friend.” Turtle shell smiled. “You’re so kind. It’s sickening.” he said smiling. I laughed and stood up. “You don’t look sick to me.” i said with a teasing grin. He smiled back and said: “What if i’m mentally sick?” he said smiling confidently. I asked what type and he said “Crazy for you” and i turned red. He was close to me and he also turned red. So i started laughing and we laughed together. After 1 or 2 minutes of laughing we were laughing looking in each other’s eyes. When he stopped laughing he looked at me who still laughed a little. He was looking at me with those love and kind eyes. The way Cat noir looked at Ladybug sometimes. I think that’s part of why i didn’t want to do this. We stared at each other for a while. His cheeks were a bit red and, when i realised he was staring at me with in love eyes, i blushed and looked away with a small smile. That was what i wanted for a while but maybe not now. “So… What’s new with you?” i asked to break the silence. He looked a bit surprised but he smiled and said: “Well, not much. School and all that stuff... “ he said. There was not much to say so i told him about what happened with Cat noir. He nodded and then smiled. “You’re so kind. It’s incredible… Well at least you ended up on good terms. He’s probably sad at the moment but he’ll get better don’t worry.” he said smiling kindly. I smiled back and said: “You’re probably right… I just wish there was something i could do. Something to comfort him.” Turtle shell didn’t really know what to say. It was kind of obvious i still loved Cat noir but i did like Turtle shell. Then he said: “Well i’d love to stay but i’ve gotta get back to my place before my folks notice i’m out. But i’ll come back tomorrow?” he said hopeful. “I’d love that! I’ll be waiting for you.” i said blushing. Turtle shell hesitated but he brought me closer and kissed me. We kissed for a few minutes until he pulled back and said: “Oh, it’s running late. Bye!” and he took off. My face was burning red and my eyes were still big. Honestly, it was heavenly but i wasn’t sure of what exactly happened. The next day, when i came in class, i had a happy and dreaming smile. I was on a cloud this morning. Someone delivered a rose to my house with a note that said: «I love you to the moon and back. -Your turtle❤️» When i came in Alya said: “Wow, Miriane. You look happy today.” with a teasing smile. “Yeah, you look like you got good news or something.” Nino added. “Yeah, something like that.” i said with a wild and mysterious smile. So i went to my seat and, while i was climbing the stairs, i heard Alya say: “Well at least we have Miss sunshine today. It should compense for Mr grey clouds.” she said pointing Adrien. He did look sad but maybe less than yesterday. The day went on with me smiling at nothing and Adrien being sad at nothing. Before the last class, i decided to go talk to Adrien before he entered and everyone could see his red eyes and sad face. “It’s fine. I just… I’m not with the girl anymore.” he said sadly. “Oh no! That’s terrible. I’m really sorry.” i said. “Don’t be.” he said and entered the class. I didn’t know why but i feel like i just made things worst. I tried ignoring it but it kind of bothered me. Why was Adrien like this. He talked about the girl for only 1 or 2 weeks and now he was sad like someone died. When i got home, i went straight to my balcony and, after a few minutes, Turtle shell jumped on my balcony. “Hey beautiful! Got my flower?” he said smiling confidently. I giggled and said smiling and blushing: “Yep, i did, you have no idea how much my brothers and sister were teasing me about it.” He smiled satisfied and looked into my eyes the same way he did yesterday. “So… I think we have some… things to talk about.” i said teasingly. Suddenly he froze and blushed. “Uh… About that i…” he blabbed becoming redder and redder. So i started laughing again and he joined. I had so much fun with him. He always cheered me up and made me forget about my problems. So when we were almost done laughing and we stopped being fold in two by the laughing, we were giggling with tears in our eyes and, suddenly, he pulled me into a hug. “I’m so glad i have you” he whispered in my ear. I hugged him back with a smile and my cheeks a bit red. When he pulled back, he had one arm around my waist and another arm at the back of my neck. He looked into my eyes with that love look he always gave me. I smiled shily. There was nowhere else i’d rather be right now. He came closer and finally kissed me. It was even better than the last time. Like we were meant for this. It felt so right being in his arms, kissing him. Suddenly, i opened my eyes and saw something i shouldn’t have seen. I saw Cat noir, on the opposite roof. He had a horrified look in his eyes. I saw him run off into the night and closed my eyes again. I wanted to enjoy this moment but the thought of Cat noir completely ruined it. He was my friend and i knew he was hurt by this. When Turtle shell pulled away, his eyes were shining and he had a small smile. He had to go after but, after he left, i broke down on my balcony, crying. Why was i like this? Did i make a mistake? I did love Turtle shell but my feelings for Cat noir made the thought of hurting him feel like hell. The next day, i was pretty distracted. When i came to class i noticed that Nino had the same dreamy look i had yesterday and Adrien looked sad has ever. “Wow, you two boys look like opposites.” i said. Nino looked at me and smiled even brightly. “You have no idea how much my life couldn’t be better!” he said. I looked down at Adrien he had his face in his hands. “Adrien are you okay? You look even worst than yesterday.” i said worried. He looked so sad and desperate. “Just go.” he said. There was a crack in his voice and it was the worst thing i ever heard. I didn’t get why he was acting like this with me. Before Halloween he couldn’t spend the day without at least coming to talk to me. Now he was rude and not saying anything. Like he was blaming me or something. I went to my seat and spend the whole class thinking about last night and about Adrien’s sadness. When the day ended, i got out of school really quickly. I couldn’t wait to see Turtle shell. But reality had other plans. There was a villain that was making plants grow everywhere, trapping people in flowers to change them into flower soliders. I tried to run in a corner to transform but it was too late. The villain reached me and smiled with the most terrifying and evil smile i had ever seen. “You will be perfect to be my princess. You will help me rule this kingdom and we will conquer all!” she said with a weird and scary voice. She made a giant flower grow out of the ground. That one looked different. It was dark pink with glowing green symbols on it. Suddenly, i saw Nino come out of the school and run. The flower queen looked at him and dragged him with a giant plant. “You will be the perfect prince for my kingdom.” she said with a devilish grin. She trapped us both into the flower. I was so scared but determined to get out. Then, i noticed that Nino was looking at me with wide eyes. “Why are you looking at me like that? We have to escape.” i said a bit mad. Then, i noticed what was happening. Plants were starting to wrap around our legs, trapping us better. If i wanted to save us i had to transform but that would mean revealing to Nino that i was Flyer. This could put him in ultimate danger. This could also make other people think that i was Flyer. It could compromise my true identity. Suddenly, I noticed my Flyer booths were appearing. This plant was forcing my transformation. Hawkmoth and that villain knew about my secret! But how could they? I did transform into Flyer to go find Cat noir one night but that would mean he saw me. He couldn’t have could he? I suddenly noticed something strange Nino had green booths stuck to his feet. He looked as panicked as me. “We have to get out of here now. Were in serious danger!” he said. I didn’t have a choice anymore so i sighed and said: “Nino. I’m gonna try to save us but if i do you’re gonna be in danger but if i do this we will be anyway. So you have to promise me you won't talk about this to anyone okay?” Nino looked scared but he still agreed because i saw how much he was scared and panicked. So i transformed with Nino’s surprised gaze and i blew up the flower. Then, i remembered that Laiil told me about a secret superpower i could use if someone learned about me being Flyer. She told me that i could only use it in case of an emergency because that power would take all my energy and make me change back 30 seconds after. So i dragged Nino on the side of the school and used the power. Nino was enveloped by little dragonflies who erased his memory. Then, we both fell on the ground and i didn’t stick around to find out what would happen. I instantly ran to hide before i changed back. I had never seen Laiil this tired. “Are you okay?” i asked. “You used the power?” she said startled. I rolled my eyes and said: “Well thanks for answering anyway. Well yes did.” She looked at me with those big eyes of hers and said: “I told you to use it in case of danger. That wasn’t. Nino would have been helpful.” I didn’t get why she said he would be helpful but i didn’t really care. Because of the power i couldn’t transform for the next 24 hours which meant i had to run home like everybody else instead of helping Ladybug, Cat noir and Turtle shell. Unfortunately for me, when i ran out of my hiding place, the villain saw me and caught me. “I don’t know how you got out but this time you’re not getting out!” she said and caught me in the flower again. What surprise did i have to find Turtle shell with me this time. He smiled at me but i frowned and said: “Turtle shell this is no time for flirting i-” and i was cut off because the flower was trying to force my transformation again which couldn’t happen because i used the power. So when it tried to transform me it caused a huge pain who made me scream. There was light who came out of my eyes who turned green. Turtle shell caught me in his arms after i fell on the ground of the flower. Luckily he didn’t see my eyes. “We have to get you out of here. I don’t know what it’s doing to you but it’s not good.” he said worried. Suddenly we saw the flower turn black-grey and break down. Cat noir had used his cataclysm to save us. I tried to get up but i couldn’t. The flower had took my energy and i had trouble opening my eyes. Turtle shell came to me to check if i was okay but, truly, i wasn’t. “No, no, no, no, no! She’s not responding and she’s almost not breathing.” he said terrified. I tried to open my eyes but all i could see was Turtle shell’s face looking terrified. “I don’t have much time left before i change back. I’ll come back after.” Cat noir said. The voices were fading and the last things i heard were Ladybug saying “Where is Flyer when we need her?” and Turtle shell saying “No, no, no. Please, wake up!” and i fell asleep.


	7. Episode 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's identity and Alya being stuborn

When i woke up, i realised i was in a weird room. It looked like a chinese styled living room. Suddenly, i saw Marinette come in with an old guy who looked strangely familiar. “You’re awake!” Marinette said. She ran to me and hugged me. She looked happy and relieved but i didn’t really understand why. “Where am i?” i asked still tired and weak. “You are at my home. Where i take care of people and kwamis.” the chinese guy said. My eyes were wide as hell and, to protect my identity, i asked: “W-what are kwamis?” They both laughed like i said something crazy and Marinette helped me up. “Don’t worry, your secret is safe Flyer.” the old man said. I looked at Marinette who had a small red kwami with a black dot on the head. Then i noticed Laiil was next to me and staring at me. “What are you looking at?” i asked frowning. “You are at the home of the great gardian. Your identity was in danger so we had to make Ladybug bring you here so the master could take care of you.” she said shaking her head and rolling her eyes. I looked at Marinette with my eyes even bigger than before. She smiled and nodded. Marinette was Ladybug? Like, okay. A lot of similarities here but seriously? Marinette? Marinette is clumsy, always overly excited and the only thing she likes to chase is Adrien. The old man explained to me that my identity and Turtle shell’s identity were in danger. I didn’t get why Turtle shell was in danger but i just ignored that fact. He also told me that my miraculous was dangerous if it wasn’t controlled carefully because it was special. I told him about my suspicions of Hawkmoth knowing who i was. He told me it was why Ladybug had to know so she could help me protect myself. We had to leave quickly because he was expecting Chat noir and Turtle shell in a few minutes and i didn’t want to stay and find out who they were. When we were walking down the street i thought i saw blond hair enter the building that we left but i didn’t look. I didn’t want to know who Cat noir or Turtle shell was. That night, i was sitting on my balcony again. My parents had bought me a table so i could sit comfortably. My elbows were on the table and my hands were covering my eyes. I didn’t know what to do anymore. My eyes would take a while before turning back to their natural brown so it was kind of complicated to explain to my parents why my eyes were green. I told them i was going to bed directly but i just couldn’t sleep. Suddenly, someone landed on my balcony. I looked up and saw Turtle shell smiling at me. “Hey.” i said with a happy smile. “What happened to your eyes?” he said surprised and confused. “I think it as something to do with the plant. I don’t really know what happened.” i said trying to not sound too awkward. It seemed to work because he moved on. It was so good to see him. I hugged him tightly and so did he. It was the best thing ever. When he pulled back to look at me, i couldn’t help but kiss him. I was so happy and glad to have him. When he pulled back, i smiled at him and he said: “I’m not you but i think you’re happy to see me.” I laughed and said: “Yes, i couldn’t imagine my life without you.” He smiled and looked away. He looked sad and embarrassed. “Look… I have to tell you about something.” he said walking back. “Today, i went to see the master. He asked me about myself and told me something… That puts our relationship away. He told me that i was meant for Flyer. He says that she’s my “soul mate” apparently.” I stared and blinked. Then i remembered that he didn’t know about me being Flyer. I couldn’t help and start to laugh. He looked at me confused. When i stopped laughing, i said: “Don’t worry. Were together for now. Don’t worry about it.” He smiled happily and kissed me before he had to go. I was so happy to have him. The fact that i didn’t know who he was just made everything better. The next day was the weirdest of the whole school year. When i entered class this morning, Nino kissed my cheek and went to his seat. I stared at him confused with eyes wide. When he realised it he turned white and said: “It’s uh… Pass the kiss day. We do that sometimes in my family and i thought i’d bring that at school.” “And you didn’t pass it to me?” Alya asked. I didn’t want to get mixed up in this so i went to my seat. I decided to pass the kiss to Rose who passed it to Juleka, to Max, to Mylène, to Yvan, to Kim… Until i got it again from Aurore. That blond girl in the other class who i talked to sometimes was pretty kind and enthusiastic. I decided to give the kiss to Nathaniel. I saw him look at me and blush so i told him that he should go give it to Marinette. I saw him go talk to her and i followed them in a classroom. “Look Marinette. I know after the drawing thing last year, you kind of know but i wanted to tell you myself.” Nathaniel said shy with his face red(he really does look like a tomato like that). “Marinette… I like you. Not just as a friend. More than that. People told me that i became the Evillustrator and that i chased after you. But i just think that you’re beautiful, sweet and kind. You’re always so wonderful with others and i don’t know what to do around you. I love you. More than ever and, during the whole summer, i couldn’t help but want school to start over just to see you again. Marinette… I love you.” He had closed his eyes and he has his sketchbook on his chest. His head was down and he looked dark and scared. “Nathaniel i… I don’t know what to say.” Marinette said, shocked and shy. Then, the weirdest thing happened. Nathaniel dropped his sketchbook, pulled Marinette close and kissed her. At first Marinette had big eyes and looked shocked but then she relaxed and answered to his kiss. I was smiling super big when Chloe came in and ruined everything. She saw them and took a picture. “Look Sabrina. We have a brand new couple that everyone’s gonna know about. And i thought she was a competition for Adrien.” she said looking at the picture. “Chloe, give me that phone.” Marinette shouted and ran after her. I came out of my hiding spot to hug Nathaniel. “Are you going to be okay?” i asked worried. He had a very big smile and said “Miriane i have never been better. Did you see how she kissed me? At first i had one hand on her face so she wouldn’t pull back to fast but then she kissed me back and i got to slide my hand in her back. I can’t breath. What do i do? Are we together now? Is she my girlfriend? Does she like me?” he said super nervously. I laughed and told him to ask her. A few minutes later, when we were in class, everyone got a text from Chloe. It was the picture of her and Nathaniel kissing. Alya looked at Marinette like “Wait. What? Didn’t you like Adrien?” She looked like she was going to cry so she ran out of the class. “Don’t worry miss i’ll go get her.” i said jumping off my seat. I ran in the school, searching for her but i saw her nowhere. Where did Marinette like to hide usually? So i went outside the school and looked down in the bushes next to the stairs. There she was! “Marinette are you okay?” i asked worried. “Do i look okay? Now everyone is going to think i’m in love with Nathaniel. Everyone. Even Adrien!” she cried as i sat beside her. “But you did kiss him back. Why didn’t you pull away?” i asked. “I don’t know. I didn’t want to hurt his feelings i guess… Wait you saw us?” she said. “Well… Nathaniel had a crush on you for a while and i suggested that he passed you the kiss. So anyway now you can pass it to Adrien!” i said smiling. “Are you crazy? He already thinks i like Nathaniel, i can’t act like a player and kiss him!” she said terrorized. “Marinette if Adrien thinks you like someone else then you have to make sure he knows who you really love.” i said. She was hesitating so to make her do it, i had to say the right thing so i added “If Nathaniel could do it you can to!” I was really determined to make her do it so she finally said “Okay fine. I’ll do it… Later.” and she took off. I had the strange feeling she was simply gonna go give the kiss to someone else. When we came back in class, Chloe said “Oh! Look Sabrina! It’s Nathaniel’s girlfriend.” Marinette turned to her angry and said “I’m not his girlfriend Chloe.” “Really? Because that’s not what he said.” Chloe turned to Nathaniel with an evil grin. Marinette breathed and walked toward Nathaniel calmly. “Look Nath. I’m sorry that i gave you the wrong impression. I like someone else i’m sorry.” she said. Nathaniel looked startled but then he looked down upset. “Okay class back to work” the teacher said. After class, while i was picking up my things, i noticed Adrien talking to Alya and Marinette looking at them from her locker. “So… You want to go see a movie with me?” Adrien asked surprised. “Well yeah! Since were friends it would be nice to do something together.” Alya shrugged. “Okay. But do we invite Nino and Marinette? I think Nino likes you and i won't be a third wheel if he comes.” Adrien said. “You won’t be a third wheel if they don’t come. I talked to Marinette and she can’t anyway.” she said smiling. I didn’t like the way she was smiling but i waited. Adrien was going to the movies with Alya on saturday. Then, Alya came up to Marinette and said “Bad news, he can’t this weekend. He has stuff to do.” Marinette looked sad and said “Well okay… I should have asked him myself anyway. So do you want to go to the movies with me?” “Huh. I really can’t. I have homework to do with Nino. I have to go see Miriane now. Bye!” and she ran off to me. “What are you doing? You know Marinette likes Adrien.” i asked. I was really mad that she lied to Marinette to go with Adrien. Alya blabbed until she finally said “I like him okay? Not long ago he picked up my notebook and when he gave it to me… I just melted. Like, how dreamy can he get? It’s just too hard to have Marinette like him to.” I tried to reason her into telling Marinette about her crush but there was nothing to do. Alya was going to see a movie with Adrien this saturday at 3pm.


	8. Episode 8

The next morning, the only thing i wanted was to talk to Marinette. I wanted to tell her about Alya’s plan and prevent it. But, unfortunately, Alya already had planned this and took Marinette away from me during the whole day. But, directly after lunch, we had science and Marinette was my lab partner. The moment i walked into class Alya grabbed me and pulled me in a corner. “If you tell Marinette about my plan i swear to god i will tell everyone your little secret.” she said. I literally had no idea what she was talking about. “What secret? I never said anything? The only secret i have is something i said to Marinette. And seriously it’s not the type of secret she would tell you.” i said. The only secret i have here is that Nino almost cheated on her with me. There is also that i’m dating a superhero and that i dated Cat noir. “What about the fact that you dated Cat noir? I saw you cheating on him. And he saw you.” she said with a satisfied smile. I rolled my eyes and said “I didn’t cheat on him. I broke up with him way before i kissed Turtle shell. Also, there is no way i’m not telling this to Marinette. She deserves to know.” and walked away. Alya looked panicked and she catched my arm before i could go. “No! Please, you can’t tell her. I want to spend time with Adrien at least once and tell him about my feelings. So at least i’ll be free of them and i can help Marinette without being heartbroken.” she said with sadness. I could tell that she was saying the truth but i still had to tell Marinette. “Fine. I won’t tell her. But if i come in and see you’re dating Adrien i’ll tell her.” and i walked away. During the class, while we were working, i looked at Alya who send me a grateful smile. I turned to Marinette and said “Marinette… There’s something you need to know.” She looked at me and asked what was going on. I had no choice but to tell her. I still decided to protect Alya and only say that i heard Adrien is going out at the movies Saturday at 3pm. At first, Marinette said that Adrien could do what he wanted and it was his choice but i reminded her that if Adrien ended up with someone else, it would mean she would lose him. I finally convinced her to go see with who he was going to see the movie with. During the rest of the week i talked a lot to Marinette about how much her and Adrien would fit together. Every time Alya looked frightened and Marinette excited. I also talked to Marinette about not talking about this to anyone even Alya because “if the girl learns about it she could reschedule and we would never know who she is”. When saturday was finally here, Marinette came over to my house and we both got dressed not to be recognised. We pulled our hair up with ponytails and got dressed to not be recognised. I was dressed as a goth girl and Marinette with a lot of colors(A little like Juleka and Rose, lol!). When we entered the theater we found Alya an Adrien laughing together. They entered a room and also got tickets to go see the same movie. Alya had told me about the perfect movie to go see with Adrien. We entered and sat one row behind them. So there was one row separating Marinette and me from Adrien and Alya. Marinette was speechless. “I’m really sorry i didn’t tell you it was her but i didn’t want to hurt you right away. I wanted to show you myself so you would believe me.” i said calmly. Marinette looked upset. I rubbed her back gently and said “We can go if you want to. I’ll pay you back your ticket.” she smiled and said “Thanks but we're here now and i want to enjoy this movie. It’s the one i wanted to go see with Alya.” So we both watched the movie. It was fun and we didn’t see Alya and Adrien kiss at all. Just friendly stuff. After the movie they walked to a coffee shop. We followed them there and sat at a table not far from them. “So Adrien… I wanted to tell you about something.” Alya said nervously playing with her cup. “Look. The past few months i’ve been feeling… different towards you. What i mean is that, i really like you. But no mather what i can’t do anything about it because i know someone else who likes you. And that person is my friend. I don’t want to betray her because she’s my friend. I don’t want any trouble with anyone but i can’t be with you. No matter if you like me or not. I just wanted to tell you this.” she said relieving her breath and looking down at the table. Adrien looked a bit embarrassed. “I… don’t know what to say. You’re a good friend to me Alya but i don’t think i could be your boyfriend. The truth is, i have a crush on someone i can never be with.” he said looking away. Alya raised her head and asked who. He took a deep breath and said “It’s ridiculous but… It’s Ladybug. I don’t know why or how i just… do. I don’t have a star crush on her. It’s real and i can feel it. Like i know her more than i could ever wish. I can’t really tell you how it started but i can only tell you about this.” Alya smiled wildly. “You have a crush on Ladybug? Seriously?” she said chuckling. When Adrien nodded Alya started laughing really hard. She was holding her stomach and banging her fist on the table. “Omg i can’t believe this. This is way too funny!” she said. Adrien frowned and got up ready to leave. “Adrien wait i’m sorry. It’s just really funny that me, who owns the Ladyblog and all has a crush on a guy who’s in love with Ladybug. How crazy is that?” she said smiling and holding her laughter. Then she started laughing again and Adrien joined. They finally calmed down and started to talk. After a few minutes of watching, Marinette stood up and said “You know exactly what i’m about to do.” and she ran off. A few minutes later we could see Ladybug entering the coffee shop whistling. A lot of people gasped and others took picture… But it was reeeeaaaally funny to watch Adrien blush and Alya smile with her phone running to Ladybug. Ladybug aka Marinette ordered a coffee and came to me “Is this seat occupied?” she said with a confident grin. I shook my head to make no acting super shocked. Then i whispered “Don’t worry i know how to act.” and i winked and continued acting. “I can’t believe you’re here. And my friend just left she’s gonna be so pissed when i tell her you came in right after.” I discussed with Ladybug until i saw Adrien watching us nervously with Alya filming everything. Then she turned around and said “Hey, Alya right? How’s the Ladyblog doing?” Alya’s eyes got wide and i saw Adrien become red as ever. Alya started panicking and talking to Ladybug. Adrien was nervously playing with his fingers. Then he stood up and said “I’ll leave you with Ladybug, i’m going home. It was fun.” with sadness. Because i was disguised and had makeup on so no one could recognize me, i said “Hey, you’re Adrien Agreste, the model! I just love what you’re doing. I liked every page of you and i often post stuff of you on tumblr.” He looked at me and asked “Really?”. We kept talking. I was a totally different person. I told him my name was Claire, i had a popular tumblr page but really hard to find and i was not on facebook yet. Adrien came home a bit happy because i encouraged him to talk to Ladybug and he did. We became “friends”(well him and Claire at least) and we said goodbye sadly. I told him i was just visiting my friend and i was going back home after in another city at the other side of France. When i came home, i got back to my normal face and normal clothing. While i was getting ready for bed, i heard a knock on my door. I went to open it… And what a surprise did i have to find Turtle shell. As soon as the door opened he hugged me. “I tried not to freak out the other times but i can’t help it. I was so scared i would lose you. You were unconscious and for a moment you stopped breathing and, and- ” he said. I could feel that he was crying so i held him tight and said “It’s okay now, i’m alright.” “I thought i lost you. I thought you would die.” he said crying. I held him tight. I was so glad to have him and so sad at the same time. He also told me that he couldn’t live with himself if he hurted me because of his job as a superhero. I reassured him and told him i was okay but he had to go quick after. The next day, it was still weekend and i had to go see the master. I wanted answers about my powers and everything. Laiil tried to hold me back and told me she could answer everything herself but i wanted answers from the master. Answers i knew she couldn’t give me. When i entered he was meditating. He looked very peaceful but when i came in he opened his eyes and said “Well hello Flyer, i didn’t expect to see you here today. What brings you here?” with a smile. “I need answers, about myself, about my miraculous, about everything!” i said. He thought for a moment and told me to sit down with him at a table in a corner. “I know that you want to know about your powers and about Turtle shell. The truth is i can not answer to everything right now, you still need time to figure out your powers. After that i will be able to tell you. But i can tell you about Turtle shell.” he said. I nodded and let him talk. He told me that, when two miraculous are given at the same time, those person are soulmates. They have been chosen together and are made for each other. Just like Ladybug and Cat noir. But my miraculous is special, it can cause major mixed up with the other miraculous and can even cause me to love a villain. If i don’t take control of my relationships and my powers, it could bring us to major trouble. I asked why i had it because, if i can cause major trouble, than maybe it would be better to just not have it. He told me that he gave it to me because he knew i could handle it. He trusted that i could do it. I was a bit scared but i accepted his decision and decided i was able to do it. I just need to trust myself and everything will be fine. I also asked about Turtle shell, why was he only into my normal self and not Flyer. He said that every “miraculous couple” like he calls it, as it’s own way. Sometimes the heroes are both into the other’s superhero self or both into the other’s normal self. That’s when you’re lucky. But when you’re not, one of them as a crush on the other’s superhero self and the other loves the other’s normal self. This complicates a lot of relationships. But no matter what, they’re is always a part of the heart that likes the other half of the person. Like Cat noir loves Ladybug but their will always be a part of his heart for Marinette. Also, Turtle shell love Miriane but he will always like Flyer. After he explained that to me, i returned home. I was thinking so hard that, when i crossed the street, i didn’t notice the car coming… And someone jumped on me to take me out of the way. What a surprise did i have to find Nino on top of me at the other side of the street. His face became red as hell and he got up in a second. He helped me up and said “Um… You should uh, be careful when you cross the street.” I smiled and said “Yeah sorry, i was lost in my thoughts.” We were really awkward so we both decided to go. That’s when i noticed he turned the corner to the direction of Master Fu’s place but i just shrugged and kept going. I got to the park, still thinking about Master Fu’s words. If i loved Turtle shell and his normal self then who was he? Who did i have feelings for? I did like Adrien but Turtle shell was definitely not blond. Who could he be? My friends that were boys were Adrien, Max, Kim, Nino, Ivan, Nathaniel… None of them had the Turtle shell potential. None of them had my heart too! Except for Adrien. Adrien was the only one i liked enough. But there is no way he is Turtle shell… Right?


	9. Episode 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's been a while! Here's two episodes!

When i woke up the next day, i had absolutely no motivation to go to school. I forgot the homework, there were no more of my favorite cereals and, of course, i lost my hair pin while sleeping. My mom always told me to just take it off to sleep but i just didn’t want to. Also, if i kept searching it, i would miss class. So i thought, there’s no way an akuma could hit Paris today. That’s where i was wrong. An akuma had hit Paris and it was a sort of fairy. This needed a superhero with Flying powers. So i had to run home in the middle of lunch, saying i forgot my book in my room to search my miraculous. I searched literally everywhere but it was no where! So decided to say my phrase to transform so it would shine and i could find it. I finally found it(it was on my desk, so my mom must’ve taken it off my head or i just followed her advice unconsciously) and i ran back to school with a new random book in hand. I went into a corner to transform, but by the time i arrived they had almost finished the job. “Where were you? We needed help!” Ladybug asked. She looked pretty much mad so i said “I’m sorry! I lost my miraculous and had to go home to search it.” “Okay so you were irresponsible enough to lose your miraculous and leave us like this? You were immature enough to put people’s life in danger? This is not how a superhero is supposed to act Flyer. You were immature and irresponsible, i’m not even sure you deserve that miraculous!” Turtle shell said. I tried to say something but he started shouting at me which just made me cry. Suddenly, when i had enough tears and i was about to run away, we heard “Hey! Cut it out!”. We both turned around and saw Cat noir. “Seriously man that’s just not cool! If it was you who lost his miraculous we would have all understood. Also, she was kind enough to run home to get it so she could at least help us and do something to help us. She could’ve just go hide normally and let us do the work but no. She acted like an adult and i don’t think you would’ve done the same. So quit being mean.” he said. I was speechless. He had defended me even if we never really talked(as superheroes i mean). I blushed slightly while Turtle shell started to argue with Cat noir. Of course, everyone saw it and it was on tv. Ladybug was able to calm them down and everyone went home. Turtle shell and Ladybug took off first but i stayed with Cat noir a little bit. “It was really nice of you to do that for me.” i said. He smiled back and said “Well you are one of my partners and what he did was seriously not cool. I just did what was right you know. And you deserved it.” i smiled back with a blush and he took off to. I ran to a corner and untransformed. I sighed happily and Laiil said “Oh no! You broke up with him! You are NOT taking him back. And you broke his heart!” so i smiled confidently and said “Miriane broke his heart not Flyer! This means i could have him again. But don’t worry, i don’t think i’m ready.”. “Also you’re dating Turtle shell! I wonder what you’ll do after what he said to you” Laiil said with a teasing grin. I didn’t want to see him so, when he knocked on my balcony that night so i didn’t answer. I just pretended to be like asleep or not there or something like that. When i came to school the next day, everybody was talking about Turtle shell. “Have you seen the news yesterday? Turtle shell was totally not cool!” Alya said. “I know right? She only tried to help and all he did what shout at her.” Marinette said. “Cat noir was really nice too! He defended her.” Adrien said. “I don’t know. Maybe he just had a bad day or something?” Nino said. “Are you serious right now? Have you seen how he acted? That was like the worst thing i’ve seen! We all have bad days and we all lose stuff. He can’t be mean to her about it. If he was the one who lost his miraculous than i don’t think Flyer would have reacted like that. It was uncool, unprofessional and mean of him.” i said furious. With that the talking about Turtle shell grew louder. After Ms. Bustier(finally remembered her name!) calmed everyone down and started class, she changed seats. I asked to be in front to see the board better(only people with glasses and a bad vision will get me). Because we couldn’t be with the same people with whom we were already sitting before, I sat with Marinette. Alya sat with Nino and Adrien got stuck with Chloe. Chloe dragged Adrien in the third row so they could be together alone. Nathaniel got placed with Rose. So it goes front row: Me and Marinette and Nathaniel and Rose, second row: Alya and Nino, Juleka and Kim, third row: Chloe and Adrien, Mylène and Max and finally fourth row: Alix and Sabrina, Ivan. Adrien was sitting right behind Nino so he wasn’t completely alone and Alya and Marinette were right behind each other so they could still talk a little. “Perfect! This way i can keep an eye on Nathaniel, Kim and Nino. Alix i expect you to behave well back there or i will have to move you to the front row.” she said. Chloe was already flirting with Adrien and glued to him. Adrien already seemed exhausted from it. “Miss! Could i go to the front row to? I think i concentrate better in front.” Adrien said. “But Adrikins! We were finally together! Can i go with Adrien?” Chloe asked. Ms. Bustier sighed and changed places again. Adrien and Chloe moved to where Juleka and Kim were sitting so they were both “happy” which they were not. Chloe was mad because she was not in the back to cuddle Adrien and Adrien was upset because he didn’t get rid of Chloe and he was far from Nino now. So during the whole class, Kim had fun in the third row, Alix just didn’t listen, Chloe was distracting Adrien and Nathaniel fell asleep because he couldn’t draw. So, during recess, Ms Bustier went over the class plan again and planned this, front row: me and Adrien, Kim and Chloe, second row: Nino and Alya, Nathaniel and Marinette, third row: Mylène and Rose, Sabrina and Alix and finally fourth row: Juleka and Max, Ivan. So, at the second class, Kim kept flirting with Chloe, Nathaniel was not able to speak because of Marinette and Max couldn’t see on the board. So, after the third class, where she put Chloe next to Marinette(tons of arguing), and Kim next to Max(wich made everyone mad) and Nathaniel in the back with Juleka(Nathaniel kept drawing which distracted Juleka) she was exhausted and let the lunch break to do the class plan all over again. So, after lunch break, front row: me and Kim, Adrien and Max, second row: Alya and Nathaniel, Marinette and Nino, third row: Chloe and Alix, Mylène and Rose, fourth row: Juleka and Sabrina, Ivan. Ms Bustier was finally satisfied and so was everyone else except for Chloe obviously. “Miss! This place is not okay! First of all i’m not even close to Adrien and Sabrina can’t even help me with the work.” she said really mad. Everyone sighed at the same time which made a giant “ugh” and Ms Bustier refused to change places all over again. At the end of the day, everyone was exhausted and went home really tired. There was still a lot of arguing about how Turtle shell acted towards Flyer. A lot of people were really mad but like 10 people in the whole school agreed a little with how Turtle shell acted. After my long and exhausted day, i thought i would fall asleep just like this but i didn’t. I spent half of the night turning around until i decided to transform and go to the eiffel tower. When i arrived there, i got on the very top and closed my eyes to breathe the fresh Paris air. All my life i wanted to go there and stand on top of the eiffel tower like this but, i never imagined that it would be like this. I never imagined that i would stand there in the middle of the night in a superhero costume because i couldn’t sleep at night. When i opened my eyes, i felt like there was someone else here. So i turned around and saw that someone was on the other side. I couldn’t see well because of the giant structure but i saw some green. It was Turtle shell. “What’s wrong with me? Why can’t i just have a normal life like everybody else? I knew i wasn’t cut out for this. The moment the kwami appeared i knew this would only cause trouble. I’m not fit for a superhero life. I messed so bad! Is it wrong to be scared of your “soulmate”? Like you love someone but you know she’s not the one you’re going to end up with? I just feel like it’s her. Everything feels right with her she’s the one. But she doesn’t even know who i am. I’m not this super cool hero she thinks i am. I’m just, me, regular and weird guy.” he said. “No it’s not wrong.” i said. He turned around and his eyes became a thousand times bigger. “Uh, how much of that have you heard?” he said terrified and embarrassed. “Pretty much everything since i was here before you i think.” i said a little embarrassed. Look, i’m sorry of how i acted, that wasn’t cool of me.” he said. I accepted his apology but, before i could say anything else, he closed his eyes and said “I’m really sorry. I was just so worried when i saw you were not coming. I thought something had happened to you and i was so mad when i realised i was worried for nothing. I do care about you and maybe even more then i think i do. i was mad because you scared me as hell and i had no idea how to react with you. So i just freaked out and i know i almost made you cry. I had no right to be mean to you and Cat noir was right. You were really mature. He deserves you more then i do.” he said sad. He was now looking down with one hand on the fence. “It’s okay i guess. I just didn’t expect you to react like that. I’m sorry if i scared you.” i said. We didn’t really know what to talk about so i ended up leaving. I returned to my house and changed back before anyone could arrive. A few minutes later, i heard knocking on my balcony. I putted my glasses back on and went to open. As i expected, it was Turtle shell. “Hey, what are you doing here?” i asked. He didn’t say anything and he just hugged me. So i held him tight until he held back a little to look at me. He touched my cheek with his hand and put his frown against mine closing his eyes. He didn’t say anything i already knew he was troubled. He was stuck between me and Flyer. The only way he could free himself would be to either choose one or i tell him i was Flyer. After like 1 or 2 minutes, he opened his eyes and jumped off my balcony to run in the night. Seeing him like this was possibly the worst thing ever. I realised i loved him. And, no matter who he would choose to stay with, i would be hurt. The rest of the week went on pretty normally and so did the rest of the month of November. Turtle shell visited me and Flyer at the same time but i was still his girlfriend and Flyer was just a partner. A really cute partner as he told Ladybug. Me and Marinette kept looking out for each other and protecting our identities. We told each other everything like best friends and Alya and i did all sorts of stuff together. I helped her with the Ladyblog and i eventually told her about Turtle shell and Cat noir. These two were my best friends. I obviously kept in contact with my friends from Québec but i finally found happiness here. Things were finally going good and i had finally balanced everything together. Everything was happy, peaceful with a tiny touch of drama in my life. Turtle shell and i were going perfectly fine. I finally had a “happy ending”. Or that’s what i thought.


	10. Episode 10

Ever since the night Turtle shell talked to me(Flyer) on top of the Eiffel tower and then came to hug me(Miriane) at my house, everything has been calm. Of course, there were still homework, akumas, Turtle shell troubled over Miriane and Flyer(Actually, if you think about it, he’s torn apart by me. By both of my personalities. He loves me completely and every half of me. But he doesn’t even know it. Okay that’s just sad go back to reading the story!) and everything but it was still peaceful and happy. There was absolutely nothing to worry about. Until December arrived. I remember it like it was yesterday, monday, december 8th. It was monday and everyone was tired because the exams were coming fast and christmas was only like 2 weeks away. So everyone was exhausted and we were not expecting anything or anyone new until after the christmas break. But when i came in with Marinette this morning, a surprise was waiting for us. Marinette and i always came to school together. I walked to the bakery who was like 10 minutes away and picked up Marinette who walked the rest with me. It wasn’t much but we appreciated it and met Alya at the school door inside. We also often met Adrien and Nino before class. Everyone said Marinette and Adrien were dating but really, they were not. Alya and Nino just started that rumor to “force” them together but it just didn’t work out and now everyone was saying it. But that morning, when we came in, Alya said “You’re gonna be happy Marinette. The rumor is now destroyed.” looking up from her phone to gaze at a group. Everyone was crowded around a blond girl with dark blue eyes. She looked like a mix of Chloe and Adrien, both charming and annoying. Adrien was at her side and presenting her as his new model partner and the daughter of his father’s friend. She’s the daughter of Claire Chanel and is dressed entirely in the Chanel mark. She had the pink with a shade of brown chanel spring edition dress with a striped belt with green, pink and black. On the belt was a chanel sign. The dress was completed with a black jacket and a chanel necklace. She also had chanel earrings and bracelets. To complete her look was, obviously, super expensive makeup and pink-green ballerinas like Marinette’s but with black sides. When Marinette saw her she started freaking out so bad it was scary. “OMG!!! It’s Ariana Chanel! The heiress of the Chanel company! People say she has like 9 cousins in line but she’s sure to get it. She’s a fashion icon! Her whole family name is famous all around the world and now she’s here! This could be my shot at meeting her mother! She’s the boss of the company! This is so amazing!!!” she said jumping and screaming. So, in a few seconds, she got to her and introduced herself. So i finally walked towards her and saw her be super nervous and excited. I thought it was funny so i just smiled and watched her freak out. That’s until Ariana laid her eyes on me. It was like an electrical shock between our eyes who just met. It was really weird but i just shooked my head as she introduced herself. “Hi, i’m Ariana. Adrien as told me a lot about you. Miriame right? He says you’re a great artist like Nathaniel. People say that you’re the artist of the class because you don’t just draw or paint. You draw, sketch, sew, sing, dance, play piano and you also draw dresses?” she said with a smile. I didn’t get why she knew so much about me but not my name so i frowned and said “It’s Miriane. And yes i do. But not as much as Marinette.” i said pointing her. The annoying fact with her was that she was a bit taller then me so it was difficult to be intimidating. When class started, we had to move a few people so she could be “in front with Adrien” because little miss “i’m better and i want Adrien”(so basically Chloe junior) had to sit with her new boyfriend. So we moved everyone and it did Rose and Ivan, Mylène and Nino, Marinette and Max and Adrien and Ariana. She was like a girl Adrien but with an annoying touch of Chloe. The worst part? Every single guy in class couldn’t help but flirt with her. Everyone but Adrien of course who is still “in love” with Ladybug. So basically, Nathaniel drew her portrait and gave it to her, Kim tried to impress her with his muscles(what? it’s true) and sports abilities, Ivan just didn’t care because he had Mylène, Nino flirted with her(sort of, i’m not even sure) very awkwardly and Adrien had to do absolutely nothing to make her hang to his arm all the time. At lunch time, i didn’t want to hang in the school lot where little miss perfect was with all of her fans so i went to the library and grabbed a book. That’s when she entered with Adrien. They both sat at a table and i heard this “So, what do you think about everything? It’s probably different from the United states but its still good.” Adrien said. “Oh it’s great! Especially since i get to hang out with you all day. Anyway, do you have a special girl in mind?” she said smiling. With that all of my attention went to Adrien. What would he answer. “Well… I think Ladybug is really amazing but i don’t think she could be my girlfriend.” he chuckled. “Yeah, that’s great, but what about a special girl here. Anyone brought your attention?” she added with a big smile. It was pretty obvious she was trying to get him to say he liked her. “Well, i do think Miriane is really cute. I don’t know if she likes me but she’s a close friend and i think that if she asked me, i’d probably say yes.” he said blushing. With that my face went from normal to red. I looked like a tomato. “What? Miriane? Oh please, you could do better.” she said. “Really? You think so? I don’t know, she’s pretty cute and funny and great and beautiful…” he said blushing harder. So my face went from red to even redder. I didn’t even think it was possible but turns out it was. Immediately when he started getting caught up with his dreaming and his qualities, Ariana cutted him. “Adrien, i’m your friend and has your friend i’m supposed to tell you what i really think. I don’t know Miriane much but the moment i saw her, i knew she was wrong for you. Trust me, you can do way better. I mean, she’s probably wearing glasses just to feel smarter because she’s dumb. Also, anyone could tell she’s a joke just by what she’s wearing i don’t even think she knows how silly she looks. Have you seen her eyebrows? Seriously-” she said. I couldn’t even think of what to do. I was about to go tell her what i think of her but suddenly, Adrien jumped. “Are you kidding me? You don’t even know her. Just because you’re a famous model doesn’t mean you get to be mean to someone. Miriane is great and you don’t have the right to judge who i love. Miriane is kind, sensitive, cool, sweet, she’s fun, loving, caring and pretty. So before you talk about about my friends, start by actually caring about other people than yourself.” he said and he stormed off. I was so shocked that Adrien defended me like that. That’s when i saw Alya storm off from the bookshelf she was hiding behind. “How could you say about Miriane? You don’t even know her! Wait till everyone finds out what you said.” she said pulling out a camera. She had filmed the whole thing. “So what? People love me anyway. I’m famous and rich and i’ll just have to apologies to Adrien to get him back. So, whatever you do, me and Adrien are gonna end up together as a couple. With or without that stupid Miriame girl.” she said. That was the last straw. So i got out of my hiding place and said “For the last time, my name is Miriane! I told you a hundred times and i’m not gonna repeat it, my name is Miriane. You can say whatever you want about how i look because you only judge what you see and you can say what you want about what you think of me because you don’t even know me but you do NOT, i repeat you do NOT mess with my names or my friends. You got that?” i was so mad my face was red as hell and i looked like a demon. She looked sort of scared and my shortness changed nothing to how intimidating i looked or how mad i was. So she just grabbed her bag and ran out. “Wow, Miriane, i didn’t know you had it in you.” Alya said smiling. So i calmed down and smiled back. We both heard what Adrien said about me and we were okay with keeping it from Marinette. We were both her friend and knew perfectly that if she learned that Adrien thought i was cute, well she would freak out. When we got out of the library and got back to class, Adrien was talking to Nino a few rows away. He was obviously mad at Ariana who smirked at us when we entered. As soon as Adrien regained his seat, she turned to Adrien with a sad face and said “Adrien i’m so sorry, i should not have said that it was unfair of me. I don’t know her and, if i’m really your friend, then i should respect your decision. I’ll try to get to know your friends better i promise.” Adrien sighed and looked away. He was clearly still hurt and needed more time than just an hour but he still said that it was “okay” and they forgot all about it. Adrien looked awkward so he said “I’m sorry too. I guess i was just mad about how you talked about her.” and he turned his head to look at me. He saw that i was looking so he turned his head back to Ariana. “I want you to apologies to her. Even if she didn’t hear you i still want you to apologies to her.” he said very seriously. She sighed and looked down. Then she raised her head and agreed. She said she would do it later for him. The thing is, she did do it but, it didn’t turn out as i expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for understanding!


	11. Episode 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new character keeps going!

The fact that Adrien was hanging so much around the new girl(Ariana) and that she grabbed literally everyone’s attention just made Chloe mad. During the whole week, Ariana avoided me and stayed glued to Adrien. So, while Chloe was fuming because Sabrina thought she was cool and super pretty, i was waiting for her to apologizes. I thought my week would go on like this and i could skip you the details… But i can’t. During the whole week, we had to fight the worst akuma's in history. Which is why it would be useful if Ladybug could fly and Cat noir had an extra cataclysm. Turtle shell had what you might call the time slowing bubbles(yeah a little like in pharao episode). He could use 2 but he had to use them close because if he waited to long it could compromise the time left until he changes back. For me, at first i thought i could do a tornado with my wings but i never actually did it and turns out i don’t have it. I also thought i could shoot energy balls to stop people but the world only stops around me and i can hear everybody’s thoughts(that’s like the coolest and most embarrassing thing ever). Seriously i love my powers. I also discovered we’re like pokemons and we can “boost levels” and it can change our costume! I don’t really get it but i guess it’s cool. Anyway, it was always super hard to get the akuma and super hard not to get trapped by Hawkmoth who discovered my identity. Marinette tried to help me and protect me but it got harder and harder. So, in the middle of the week, friday was two days away i was exhausted as hell. Turtle shell didn’t visit much but i was too exhausted to notice. So, wednesday, when he visited he seemed a bit stressed. “Hey babe(he started calling me that and it’s annoying)! Sorry i didn’t visit much, the akumas are really hard and i’m super tired.” he said. “Me too… Uh, i mean, because of school and stuff!” i said nervously. We spended time together as usual, hugs, kisses, talking… But we were both a bit off. The akumas were dragging us down and me as well even if he had no idea. So, before he left, he seemed worried so i asked what was wrong. “I’m sorry it’s just… If i ever hurt you it would be the worst thing ever. Remember last time in the flower? I was panicking so hard and i thought i would lose you! I don’t want to hurt you because what i’m doing. And, if i ever have to, i’ll give up my powers to protect you.” he said. I was so shocked. I don’t even know who he really is! How could he give up his miraculous for me? I didn’t know what to say so i just told him not to worry and that everything would be fine. As much as i want him to be happy and safe, i don’t want to know who he really his. I don’t want to know because i have the feeling that i don’t have feelings for his true identity. I was Flyer and he didn’t know it but, to him, it’s probably like “i’m her friend from school but she doesn’t know it”. He’s probably, like, Kim. Like, ew! Kim is a good friend but date him? No way! Never! List of guys i wouldn’t date: Kim(never!!!), Max(what? no!), Nino(that’s a serious no), Ivan(he and Mylène are soulmates), Nathaniel(okay MAYBE but he’s my friend and there’s 50% chances of me saying no)... The guys in my class are all friendzoned… Except maybe Adrien. I’d probably like date him in secret for a while or just wait for Marinette to get over him. Anyway, i don’t want to date him. I want to keep loving him in secret before ruining everything. So, the next day, i had lunch with Nino, Alya, Marinette, Adrien and, unfortunately, Ariana. Ever since Marinette learned that Ariana wanted Adrien, Marinette started liking her a lot less. We didn’t tell her about Adrien admitting his love for me but we told her Ariana was chasing Adrien. So it did Alya, me, Marinette, Ariana, Adrien, Nino. So obviously Nino and Alya were sitting next to each other. Ariana was staying away from me because she knew she had to apologies, Marinette was super mad that Ariana was next to Adrien AGAIN, Nino was awkward around me(why? like, you have no reason to be! were cool dude) and Alya was scared because Marinette didn’t know about Adrien’s secret “crush” on me. So, to break the silence, Adrien asked “So… Anyone as anything interesting to share?” we all fell silent. “Oh! I was paired with you! We’re gonna do a publicity together.” Ariana said smiling. Adrien seemed a bit awkward but when he learned it was for a magazine who would talk about their friendship, he calmed down. “So, anyone as something new in their love life? How about you Miriane? I heard you’re seeing someone.” Nino said grinning. I sended him a look that said “shut up, i hate you” and i sighed. “Well i am but it’s not really public and he recently started calling me babe and it’s really annoying.” i said. Adrien’s expression darkened a little and Nino laughed awkwardly while the others chuckled. The meal was awkward and, when we came back in class, Adrien seemed a bit sad. Ariana always spended the class sitting super close to Adrien. So, obviously, Marinette decided to talk to Ariana about her crush on Adrien and Ariana just told her that if she liked him, she would do something about it. So, Marinette started not liking Ariana as well. At the end of the day, Adrien came to my locker. I was really scared because i was pretty sure he wanted to talk about his “feelings” for me. Okay, so the thing is, i like Adrien, he’s really nice, sweet and charming… But i wouldn’t date him. It’s like with Cat noir, i really like him and i do have feelings but i just couldn’t be this guy’s girlfriend. I don’t and i won’t be his girlfriend. So, as i suspected, he told me that he thought that he has “feelings” for me. He isn’t sure if it really is love but if it is, he’d like to try it. At the moment he stopped talking, i wanted to say that i wanted it to! But, i stopped myself. I quickly shook myself out of it and told him i couldn’t. He was a good friend to me and i just couldn’t. He was a little like my brother(probably not as much as other people but i guess it’s okay) and i couldn’t do this to Marinette. So he said he understood and he walked away. When i got home that night, i started texting Nino. We got closer and i considered him a little like my “brother”, maybe even more then Adrien. We texted for a while when he said he had to go to bed. After that, i didn’t really know what to do. Turtle shell was not here and i doubted that he would visit. He visited yesterday and he doesn’t visit as much as he used to. Before, it was pure passion and love but now, i doubt that we will survive like the master said we would. I could feel Turtle shell and me drifting apart and it just made everything worst around me. The next day, it was finally friday. I couldn’t wait for the weekend because i was exhausted. When i sat at my desk like usual, Kim asked again “Did we have homework?” like he always doubted. I either chuckled or rolled my eyes and answer. He would either panic or be relieved. It was alway funny to see how he never knew if there was homework. When i sat down, i overheard Adrien talking to Ariana. “You said you would apologies! Why didn’t you do it earlier?” he said mad. “I don’t know. I just don’t think she’ll forgive me.” she said. “Well, she oftenly goes to the library on friday, you should see her there and apologies. It’s your last chance Ari.” he said seriously. I did go to the library after school on friday but sometimes i would just forget and not go. I didn’t care if she was going because she would probably just not go and say i was not there. So, the day passed by and i spended lunch time hanging out with Marinette while Alya had some studying to do in the library. “Are you sure she’s gonna apologies? It doesn’t sound like her at all.” Marinette said shocked. “I know, i’ll go to the library anyway. I bet she wont even show up. How much do you want to bet she won’t even go and just tell Adrien i wasn’t there.” i said shrugging. “You know what would be so funny? If you went to see Adrien on monday and told him about something you found in a book at the library friday in front of Ariana! She would be so pissed.” Marinette said. We both laughed together and kept talking. I always had fun with Marinette. After school, i went to the library and, strangely, i was really nervous. I started to search in the library, i picked up a book and looked at it nervously. What was i doing here? I don’t even like her, i don’t want to see her. So i decided i wouldn’t stay any longer so i turned around and saw Ariana standing in front of me. I let out a small scream and dropped my book. “You… dropped this.” she said picking it up and giving it back to me. I felt a shiver in my back and took it thanking her briefly. I walked around her to get out of the square formed by the book shelf but she grabbed my arm and said “Wait!” i stopped and turned around with her hand trapping my arm. She looked into my eyes again without letting go as i blushed. I had no idea why i was like this. No one had the power to make me like this. No one ever made me blush just by holding my arm so i wouldn’t go. So why was i like this. “I wanted to apologize for saying that about you. You were right. I don’t know you and, before assuming, i should learn to know you. So… Want to be friends?” she said smiling at me, holding and hand out. I smiled shyly and i shook her hand. “Sure.” I said with a tiny blush. “So i’ll see you on monday?” she asked letting my hand go. Weirdly, the moment she let go i wanted to hold her hand again. I shook that thought out of my head and agreed. She got out of the library and it took me a few seconds to catch my breath. I then ran out of the library and shouted “Wait!” and she then turned around. She was in the middle of the school ground. I saw her dark blue eyes and her cute smile. I really wanted to come down and run to her… But i just said “We should have lunch monday. Meet you at the school door? We could go to the park…” i was really nervous waiting for her answer. “Sure i’d love to. See you on monday.” she said smiling. She then started walking again to the school door as i babbled a “See you monday…” The way she looked at me made my legs shake so i had to go sit down in the library. I was almost alone and i don’t think anyone else was here. Laiil chose that moment to come out of my jacket. “Well, well, well. I didn’t know you could blush that hard.” she said grinning. “What are you talking about! I’m barely red.” i said frustrated. “Are you sure about that? And you’re blushing over a girl. Realised that?” she added. Then, my eyes were bigger than footballs and my face became even more red then it already was. I was blushing because of Ariana. I was blushing because of this girl that i hated a few hours ago. What is up with me?


	12. Episode 12

Ever since that day at the library, i had trouble sleeping, eating and living. Laiil’s words kept repeating in my mind. It was clear that i was not a lesbian since i had a “boyfriend” that i still love but then what? Was i bisexual? Is that possible? My parents always said that there was no such thing as loving girls and boys at the same time. I always disagreed but i never said anything. But now, was it happening to me? Every night i kept turning and turning around in my bed. Laiil could see that i was troubled so she tried to help me but there was nothing to do. I didn’t come to school for a week because of sleep lack. I had to come to school for the last week because of the exams but after, it was christmas break. When i came to school, Marinette and Alya came up to me. They could see i looked worse than ever and that i seriously needed sleep. I didn’t walk much during the week. I kept sitting down and trying not to fall asleep. The teacher had decided to only give us some exams at the end of the week so everyone was prepared, including me. She decided that i needed a tutor to help me while i still had time and guess who she chose to help me? Adrien of course! He was one of the smartest students in class so he was perfect to help me. He was also my friend so she was sure we would get along. Adrien asked me to meet in the library on monday and so we did. Adrien seemed a bit off and so did i, but for me, it was mainly because of the lack of sleep. Adrien seemed to be distracted by something. I decided to drop my pencil and talk about something else than the work. We both needed it. “So, how’s your week been?” i asked smiling. He raised his head to look at me and said “Fine i guess. You were not there so it was a little boring but except for that it was good. Hey has Ariana apologised to you?” At that moment i blushed and said yes. It still made me really nervous to think that i was falling… For a girl! I could sense my kwami in my bag laughing and it only made me angry. “What’s wrong? You seem nervous. Did she ask you to say yes? Because if so-” he started. I couldn’t listen to him ask me about her, it was just too much. My head was going crazy from the moment he asked me about her. “Yes she did. She did and now i don’t know what to think anymore!” i said burying my head in my hands. “Wha-What do you mean? Was she mean to you?” he asked nervously. I looked around to see where i could go. I saw a space between 2 bookshelves with no one between them so i grabbed Adrien’s hand and dragged him in there. “I don’t know what to think anymore! She wasn’t mean, she was… perfect!” i said starting to walk in circles. Adrien didn’t seem to understand as i kept going on about my feelings. “I don’t know why! I shivered, i blushed, i don’t know what happened! Why was i like this?” i said walking around the room. “Woah! Calm down! It means you like her, it’s no big deal.” Adrien said stopping me. “What? But i don’t like girls! I’m dating someone! And i don’t think he’s a girl…” i said confused. Adrien tried to help me but we both decided to go home and he told me to think about all of this. He’s so considerate sometimes… I know he’s probably still a bit upset but i know that dating him wouldn’t be a good idea. A few days after, i had finally calmed my head down. So, a peaceful night, while i was trying to sleep, i heard a knock on my balcony door. I opened the door and i saw Turtle shell, of course. When i saw him, i was feeling really guilty. He said a small “Hey” when i opened and he came in. We couldn’t really go outside anymore because of the cold air but we still enjoyed being inside. “I think we should talk.” he said. I was really surprised because i would never have expected him to say this when he entered my room. “Okay so… I know it’s gonna sound stupid, but i don’t think were meant for each other. Someone told me i was meant for Flyer and i don’t think dating you would be okay for both of us.” he said nervously. I was seriously shocked with what he was saying. I felt all of my will of moving leave my body. I barely had enough energy to say weakly “Get out.” and to see his expression change. “What?” he said surprised. Without even knowing it, anger was boiling in my blood and i pushed him out my room. I closed the doors of my balcony and carelessly shouted “WINGS UP!” to transform. A flash of green and pink light blasted through my windows and my glass door with only a curtain in front. The moment i was in my Flyer costume, i threw my doors open with rage and flew into the night. I didn’t even look back but i knew Turtle shell was still here. I was so angry that i was flying at such speed i didn’t notice anything else. I finally landed on top of the eiffel tower. When i talked to Turtle shell once. Suddenly, my anger turned into sadness. My hand was resting on the ramp and i fell to the ground. I had my eyes in my hands and i curled up. My knees were still on the ground and my head was touching the ground. I cried until someone rested a hand on my shoulder. I raised my head and i saw Ladybug. “I was on patrol with Cat noir and we saw you fly here. And Turtle shell told me what had happened. I had a doubt it would be about you so i made sure Cat noir didn’t hear but i still came and-” she said but i didn’t let her finish. I started crying again and she held me. After a while, Cat noir came to hold me to. I cried for what seems like an hour. I can’t tell you how long but it was for long. “Thanks.” i said holding back. “I don’t exactly know what happened but i would like to know. But you don’t have to tell me…” Cat noir said. I looked down and sighed. There was no way i could tell him who i am now. Ladybug helped me get up and i looked at the sky. The stars were shining bright but i didn’t feel like anything was beautiful right now. “I’m such a mess.” i said looking down. “No! You’re not! It’s not your fault if he’s stupid. You don’t have to come to the next akuma if you don’t want to. I’ll make sure everything is under control.” Ladybug said. I nodded and went back to my room. When i entered. There was a flower on my bed. Just like the one Turtle shell first gave to me. I untransformed and asked Laiil not to mention this to me for now. I had enough emotions for the whole week. When i came in class the next day, Kim asked me if i was okay. He was next to me in class and it was always fun to talk to him. “To be honest, i’m not sure. Everything is just going down in flames right now and i’m just a little overly emotional right now…” and the moment i said that, Chloe came in and yelled “Kiiiiiim!”, probably the worst way to calm down. “Wow, Miriane, you look absolutely awful today! Did you change your hair? Cause with that haircut i would too.” she said smirking. “Chloe i don’t have the mental capacity to deal with you right now.” i said calmly looking right in front of me. “Why? Did your brain explode? Oh what am i saying? You don’t have any.” she said. “Chloe if your attitude is as good as your insults then i really think you should change it because right now i don’t feel insulted at all. Also, i kind of get why no one likes you here. Even if you deny it, no one will ever say they adore you except from your father who is currently not here. It’s also not a surprise if Adrien prefers to hang out with other people then you. So instead of trying to insult me, go to your seat and try not to fail your own life.” i said with anger. My eyes were so intimidating that Chloe got to her seat angrily. I spent the rest of the morning trying not to blow up at everything at lunch. I sat with Alya and Marinette as they tried to calm me down. “What’s wrong Miriane? You really look awful today… Not to be mean!” Ariana said sitting down. “I know… I feel like the worst thing ever right now.” i said laying my head on the table. “Okay, first of all, you’re not a thing, and second of all, you are not the worst, Chloe is.” Adrien said smiling. The fact that he insulted Chloe made me smile weakly. What’s better then seeing Chloe’s “friend” insult her? Probably not much. “Adrien’s right you know, you’re like, the best person around this table.” Nino said sitting next to me. “Hey! I think you forgot i was here.” Alya said. We all laughed and so did i but not a lot. I just felt awful and knew nothing would calm me for now. Time flew by and soon enough, it was christmas. We all decided to have a little gift exchange together as friends. We all picked someone’s name from a hat and i picked Marinette. I was really Excited to see who picked me. We all reunited in front of the eiffel tower. I was the last one here so when i arrived, we all went to a cafe. We ate, drank and laughed together until we decided to go to Marinette’s house. Nino decided to give his gift first. He had picked Ariana and got her movie tickets. Ariana picked Alya and got her a Ladybug figurine. Alya’s face in front of the expensive and delicate Ladybug doll was priceless. Turns out, Alya had picked me! She got me a tablet to draw on my computer. I was really happy and i think me smiling made everyone happy. I gave Marinette a kit of pencils and pen to draw better. She looked so happy i felt happy to. Marinette picked Adrien and was really nervous when he opened it. She gave him a beautiful shirt with the initials A. A on the side pocket. He looked really happy and when he thanked her, she blushed nervously. Adrien had picked Nino and gave him a new pair of headphones. They were black and blue and could replace his old headphones. He kept complaining they were broken and only kept them because of the style. When the gift exchange was over, we all sat on the couch to watch a christmas movie. It was great. I decided to go in the kitchen with Marinette to make some pop corn when Nino showed up. I didn’t really get it but Marinette left to go watch the movie. “So… How are you holding on?” he asked. I looked to the ground. I didn’t want to talk about it but i consider Nino like my brother so i decided to spill it. “I don’t know… I was hoping it would go away but it’s still here and i don’t know how to handle it. I don’t know if i’ll ever move on…” I said keeping my eyes on the microwave. “Do you think you’ll forget him? I mean i don’t know him but he probably deserves it right?” he asked. I looked at him and sighed. He was right. I would have to forget him at some point. If i was gonna fight by his side, at least i had to be cool with him. “Probably one day but not now. It’s still too new to me and if i see him now i won’t be able to take it.” i said taking out the pop corn. I couldn’t help but be a bit sad the rest of the night. We all fell asleep on Marinette’s couch. Luckily, we all put our pyjamas to watch the movie so it wasn’t too bad. When i woke up, i noticed Alya was in the kitchen drinking hot chocolate. Alya was at Nino’s right and i was on his left. I noticed i fell asleep on his shoulder so i carefully got up without waking him. I noticed Marinette, who was next to me. Was sleeping on Adrien’s shoulder while Ariana was cuddled on him. The funny part was that his head was laying on Marinette so Ariana was like a little rejected. I don’t just say that because i think she’s cute but also because i still hate her a little. “Good morning! So, did you sleep well?” she asked. “Oh good. It was great actually. I don’t really sleep well since he left me.” i said calmly. “Probably also because of Nino…” she said taking another sip. “Nino? What do you mean? Is it because i slept next to him? I didn’t think… “ i said nervously. “Oh! Sorry i thought he told you.” she said. Looking up to me. Told me? Told me what? I asked but she said it wasn’t her job to tell me. The others finally woke up and we said goodbye to Marinette. When i was at home again, Laiil decided to come out and tease me. “So! Nino as a crush on you huh?” she said smiling playfully. “What? No he dosen’t! Were just friends.” i said firmly. “Is that what he thinks? Come on! You can’t tell me you don’t have a doubt!” she said. The truth was, i had a doubt. Maybe? Or maybe now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So normally, this was supposed to be the end of season 1 but, since there is a total of 18 episodes to the Miriane story, i will cram it all in 1 season. I hope you guys understand and enjoy the story as much!


	13. Episode 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're back from christmas break and shit happens!

That’s it! Christmas break is over… I have to go back to school now. I kind of enjoyed being on holiday and taking a break from Chloe. I saw her once when i was talking with Marinette. We were taking a walk in the city when Chloe decided to show up. She shouted from her limo: “Hey, losers! How does it feel to be so poor you have to walk.” and she drove off. So we planned a little something for her in honor of getting back to school. We even asked Adrien to help us! When she entered the class, she said “Look Sabrina! It’s the walking losers. How did it feel to have to walk home?” I rolled my eyes, we really had to carry this plan. “Well it felt great! It was amazing to take some air and walk to keep us healthy. So that way, we don’t spend our day sitting on our money and getting fat.” i said smirking. The class started laughing and Chloe sat on her chair furious. During the second period, i saw Chloe texting on her phone in her bag. I made a sign to Nino and he said “Hey Chloe! While you’re on your phone could you order pizza? I want a cheesy one.” he said smiling at Chloe. During lunch we invited Chloe to sit with us. She sat next to Adrien but when it was time to get up, there was glue on her seat so she was stuck there. We played a few innocent jokes on her the whole day to show her what it feels like for us when she does it. The pizza was because she “accidentally” trew her cheese pizza on Nino, the money call was for not being able to stop bragging about her money, the glue was for a time she putted a chewing gum on Marinette’s seat and Adrien had to take the blame for that one(they actually just told me about that one, i wasn’t there) but that was only the beginning. At the end of the day, Ariana asked for Chloe’s autographe but really, she signed a sheet that said «I am the best human being on earth and i’m so good that everyone is a loser compared to me. I’m so fabulous i should just be queen of earth and everyone should be my servantes because they are all pathetic losers». This one was Ariana’s idea because once Chloe did the same to her but the note said «I’m a stupid princess who wants Adrien all for herself.» so she suggested we make her sign a different one and printed tons of copies and put them around the school. Adrien was a little hesitant but we convinced him by telling him this was the slap in the face Chloe needed to change. So we eventually did it and Ladybug and Flyer took care of putting the flyers everywhere. The boards, the lockers, the front door, the school ground, the library… Even the roof! When Chloe came in, everyone was mad at her. Even Sabrina was angry at her! Adrien was still there for her but, eventually, he told her we pulled this stunt. “I’m really sorry it makes you upset Chloe but, the way you treat people is just not okay. We did this to make you realise its time for you to change your attitude.” he said. “Do you really think i’m stupid? You’re just a traitor. That’s why Ladybug is so much better than you. At least she doesn’t treat me like that. And don’t forget that here, everybody adore me. They would never do that to me.” she said angrily. That’s when me and Marinette showed up… as Ladybug and Flyer! “Adrien’s right Chloe. You need to change your attitude. You may act not like it, but you know people don’t adore you. They’re just scared of you.” Ladybug said. “But you need to change, and if you do, i’m sure everyone will love you again.” i added smiling. We tried reasoning with Chloe but there was nothing we could do. The only thing we could do was wait. The rest of the week went on pretty normally. I tried to ignore Chloe as much as possible but she kept trying to humiliate us(obviously, it didn’t work). I also tried to ignore Ariana who was flirting with every single guy in the class. She was probably trying to make Adrien jealous but now, he only had eyes for Ladybug. Next monday, the teacher announced a new student would be transferring to our school. He will arrive next week because he needs to finish a few things at his old school. I wonder if it's a boy or a girl… There’s a rumor going around that he got expelled from his old school! I don’t think he was but who knows? That monday i was drawing again on my balcony. It was only the beginning of the week and i was already wishing it was weekend. I was concentrated, finally letting loose and a voice made me jump. “Well hey there lady.” it said. I jumped and turned around to find… Cat noir! “Cat noir! You scared me! And look what you made me do. My drawing is all messed up now.” i said pointing at my sketch book. There was a big line in front of the pattern i was drawing. “Sorry. It’s been a while so i thought i’d visit…” he said embarrassed. “It’s fine” i said shaking my head. There was an awkward silence. “So, how’s life?” i asked. I always said that when i didn’t know what to say. We didn’t talk much and it was kind of awkward but basically, he just wanted to see how i was doing. Of course, i didn’t tell him i found it hard without Turtle shell but whatever. He doesn’t have to know.


	14. Episode 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fashion show is coming!

Episode 2:  
On friday morning, the teacher announced that we had a new project to work on. We would each get in pairs of two and we had to do a new look for the other one. So of course, Marinette desperately wanted to do my new look and i let her. Alya was in a pair with Ariana so she had to deal with her. I was really funny to see how excited she was for this. Her eyes were shining and it was really cute. Nino and Adrien got together and, for once, Adrien would be the one to design and Nino would be the model. As you can guess, Chloe got with Sabrina. It will be no spoiler to you that she actually got her outfit made by a professional designer and got a zero. Since they were in a pair of three, Sabrina had made Alix’s outfit and got a B for at least making that one. So, we had all of the weekend to do this project and work on the designs. On wednesday we would present the outfits in a fashion show. It was all everyone was talking about. Rose and Juleka were still debating on who should be the model when we left school. Alya was frustrated because she really didn’t want to change her look but still had to. I met Marinette at her house after school because it was the closest one. We were already discussing outfits when we left school. I wanted to stay in my colors which were purple and black but i wouldn’t mind something to pump it up a little bit. Something like strips or a hat. We decided to only brainstorm tonight and get started on the project officially tomorrow. That night, when i got home, i was exhausted. I had my mind empty of all ideas and no more concentration. So after an hour of playing games on my phone, i got a text from Nino. We texted a little. Here’s what i have:  
N -Hey ;P  
M -Oh hi!  
N -What’s up girl dude?  
M -Really? Girl dude?   
N -Hey! I’m trying alright  
M -Anyways… I’m fine  
N -Cool! I’m fine too  
M -Lol  
N -Yeah…  
M -So how’s your project?  
N - It’s gonna blow your mind! We already have tons of ideas. You?  
M - Oh good, we brainstormed last night and tomorrow we’re gonna start drawing and making.  
N - Oh yeah, i forgot i can’t sew ;P  
M - Maybe Adrien can do it for you! Why are you at this school if you don’t like fashion that much?  
N - My parents thought i dressed really bad when i was a kid and they didn’t want me to dress my kids badly so…  
M - Oh  
N - Yeah  
M - Anyway i have to go to bed, i have to meet with Marinette tomorrow for the project.  
N - Oh okay  
N - Goodnight babe!  
M - …  
N - Oh wait! That’s not what i meant XD  
M - o_0  
N - Yeah anyway goodnight!  
M - Yeah goodnight…  
It was kind of weird but i don’t really bother with Nino anymore. He’s weird in his own way. Before going to bed. I decided to catch a little fresh air on my balcony. So while i was there, i saw something even weirder than Nino. It looked like a beetle superhero! He turned at me with his eyes shining with the moon and then took off on the roofs. I was shocked and i had no idea what to do. The next morning, when i got to Marinette’s house, she greeted me with a smile. I really didn’t know if i should talk to her about what i saw last night. I decided to tell her about it later and to get started on the project instead. It was only saturday so we still had plenty of time but we still wanted to finish early. Our first idea looked like a prep school uniform. A black skirt and black jacket that looked like Marinette’s but with purple stripes inside. I had a purple t-shirt inside and purple leggings. My hair was tied up in a low ponytail with two curly strands in front of my face. We decided to curl my hair to add some “spice” to the look. But in the end, it looked like a uniform and i HATE uniforms. At my old school, we had to wear uniforms all the time and it was really annoying. I really felt bad for Marinette because she was really proud of her look. She even helped me get the contact lenses i wanted for awhile so i felt bad. We left it like that for today and decided to do something else. We invited Alya who had to bring Ariana because she was with her and she insisted on coming. But before the girls arrived, i told Marinette about what i saw last night. She suggested that i go talk to Master Fu about it to get a few answers. We spent the rest of the afternoon talking and watching videos. I find Ariana prettier when she’s not being a bitch… Wait why did i just say that? Pretend i never said it. Anyway, the afternoon was fun and i agreed to meet Marinette the next day, on sunday. Only, when i got home, Nino texted me and asked if i wanted to go see a movie tomorrow. I said no of course because i was busy. This detail will be important later. On sunday, i arrived at Marinette’s house ready to work again. Marinette was still sad that i wouldn’t wear the first design, but it was important to her that i liked my outfit to get a good grade. We, again, spent the afternoon working on my outfit. In the end, it wasn’t complete but we still had a good idea of what we wanted. I agreed to keep the shoes and the skirt because i thought we could do something interesting with them. We wanted to go with leggings with a paller color and a shirt with mid arm sleeves. When we came at school on monday, Chloe was bragging to everyone how “amazing” her outfit was. During lunch, it was the same as always, except, for some reason, Nino was ignoring me. MAybe it was because he needed someone to talk to sunday and i wasn’t there or something like that but anyway, i didn’t get it. I met Marinette after class again… If you forget about the part where someone got akumatised and we had to fight for 2 hours. I never saw a supervillain be this intense and hard to beat. But fortunately, we made it and finished the project. The next day, we had to prepare for the “runway” with others. So at first, they separated the models and the designers in two different groups. So i was with Nino, Kim, Chloe, Ivan, Rose, Mylène and Alya. A lot of them kept saying how they had no idea how to do this and said they didn’t want to keep their outfits after. What’s the point of doing this if you don’t like your outfit? Most of them complained but Chloe just bragged about her outfit and annoyed everyone. She’s so annoying! Even after the prank we played on her she can’t seem to get it! After this very long and exhausting day, which ended with me missing the last class to fight another supervillain, i finally got home and took a nap on my balcony. When i woke up, it was night. I opened my eyes and discovered the moon shining with the stars. It reminded me of that night i spended with Turtle shell watching the stars in his arms. So i just started crying there. I needed air. So i walked back into my room to transform into Flyer and flew away from my house. I landed on a roof and sat there. I let the tears roll down my cheeks while watching the moon. A few stars and clouds around it. I knew people cared about me and i was being selfish lately but i couldn’t help it. I was homesick from the beginning and i let it slide like it was nothing. I miss my friends, my normal life and my house. I always wanted to go to France but not like this. I missed walking in the forest and singing. So i simply decided to go to the eiffel tower and let everything out. I sang until the sun rised. It felt so good but i still felt empty. Empty of joy, sadness, empty of life. It was the day of the runway and today, the new guy arrived. I came back to my house and left an hour early with a note. It was like 5am and i needed to talk to master fu. When i came in, he was making some tea and said he expected me. I asked him about that “beetle superhero” i saw not long ago. He told me not to worry and that he was a new superhero. I came at school half an hour later, no one was here. It gave me sometime for myself. I walked around the school, looked at books in the library and drew a little. When it finally turned 8:30, the bell rang and we had to go in class. Marinette brang my outfit and we all moved to the school ground. There was a stage and chairs for the whole school. Everyone was nervous. Nino was walking in circles in a corner looking more nervous than anyone else. I decided to act and an came to talk to him. “Hey Nino! You seem nervous.” i said. “You need to get changed.” he simply said and then kept walking. “Wow, you’re welcome, i was just trying to help you!” i said. I was a bit frustrated because of his rudeness but also because he was like this since the beginning of the week. “You don’t need to act, i know you don’t care about me.” he said, still walking. “What? Of course i care about you! You’re my friend! I care about my friends and especially about you. You were one of my first guy friends.” i said. I didn’t get why he thought i didn’t care about him. “Yeah, i’m you’re friend. That’s all i am, the friend. Why does everyone see me like that? I’m the friend stuck in the friendzone. Are you blind Miriane? What do i have to do? Geez!” he said and walked away. I was a little shocked and confused but i had to focus. I had to go change also and, when i came out from the changing room, Chloe was waiting in front bragging about her outfit to Adrien. She did look pretty good but just bragging about it made her look way less attractive. Adrien saw me and took this opportunity to escape from Chloe. “You have no idea how long i’ve been trying to escape her!” he said looking exhausted and annoyed. I laughed and teased him. “You sure? She looked pretty good. Maybe you secretly have the hots for her now…” i said. Adrien gave me a nudge and said “Shut up!” and we both laughed. I always had fun with Adrien. He made me forget how broken i was about everything. About Cat noir, about Turtle shell, about Flyer, about how homesick i was… Basically everything. But anyway, before going on stage, i didn’t see Nino, it didn’t really bother me because i’d talk to him after. We basically had to walk to the bottom of the runway, strike a pose, and then come back but walk in the other side of the stage or we would walk right in the others and it would ruin the effect. The first to walk the runway, of course, was Chloe. She walked like a true model but of course, acted like a total bitch. When it was my turn to walk, i think i did okay. But something distracted me. When i was at the bottom, there was the new guy right in front of me. He seemed so familiar, especially his eyes. I got so distracted that i almost went backstage the wrong way and almost bumped into Alya. She looked really great too. At the end, we all had to take a bow. There was one time with the models, once with the designers and then everyone. Marinette was so happy when we took a bow all together because she was between me and Adrien. So Adrien was holding her hand and she was freaking out. While i was looking at Marinette, i noticed the guy i saw earlier, he was right in front of Ariana and with the look on his face, i can tell you he already had crush! When we were taking the models bow, i was between Alya and Nino. I felt a little awkward because Alya was smiling at me so weirdly… And because of what Nino said earlier. After the show, when everyone left, miss Bustier introduced us to Eric, the new classmate. I could already see him hanging out with us… And flirting with Ariana. He was pretty tall, maybe taller then Adrien! He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a hat that covered his head and made his hair hide a bit of his eyes. He was kind of cute, not my type of cute but still cute. He was a pretty cool guy and got along with Ivan well. He was the type that would sit in the back of the class because he didn’t want everyone looking at him. At the end of the day, i didn’t feel like staying home and doing homework so i jumped and out my window as Flyer and patrolled around the city for a while… Until i noticed that Beetle guy. This was definitly gonna be interesting!


	15. Episode15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is almost the end! :(

Episode 3:  
I landed on the roof besides him. In front of me was a strange guy with a blue mask. Completely dressed in blue, his suit was so cool i felt like a loser. He turned to me and gave me that look with his deep brown eyes that said “Who the heck are you and what are you doing here.” He didn’t say anything so i took the lead and said. “I’m Flyer. Who are you?” i asked calmly. “I’m… Scarabee i guess?” he shrugged. He looked way too calm if you ask me. Like him hanging out on a roof at night was normal. “Yeah, it’s weird i know. But i guess that’s was superheroes do. Especially when you have the wrong kwami!” he said. I opened my mouth ready to speak but shut it without letting a word escape. It was so weird. “Hum… So you’re… A superhero?” i said, trying to speak normally. A smile climbed on his face as he bowed to me showing his slicked back hair “Why yes i am. At your service milady!” he said. I blushed slightly, confused and weirded out. Suddenly, Cat noir jumped on the roof. This was gonna be the weirdest night of my life. “You know, playing superhero is not very PURRofesionnal.” he said grinning. Scarabee rolled his eyes and said “Well the rumors were true. Every cat is a jokester. Anyway, i’m Scarabee.” Cat noir took a very serious face and said “Hey that’s not true. It’s not fault if i’m PAWsitively the cat’s meow. After all, you can’t be as PURRfect as me.” “You’ll have to excuse him, he’s full of himself.” Ladybug said arriving behind him. I was just shocked with everything, it was like my voice was in mute. No word was coming out and i watched the scene like a bystander. “I’m Ladybug, you must be the new hero.” she said smiling. She was more comfortable then i was… “One of them!” a voice said. We raised our heads and saw a gorgeous blond girl standing on a roof not far. She took a jump and landed on the roof in front of us. Her mask and suit were also really cool and i was a bit jealous. She smiled at us and shook Ladybug’s hand. “I’m Black Shadow. Pleased to meet you.” she introduced herself and flipped her golden blond hair off her shoulder. Then, she took a look at Scarabee and said “Well hello there handsome, you must be the one who has my miraculous.” she said with the flirtiest smile ever. He rolled his eyes and said coldly “Scarabee.” And, just as i thought things couldn’t get any weirder, Turtle shell had to land on the roof right in front of me. “Huh.. What’s going on here?” he asked. “I have no idea, i’m so confused that if my legs could move i would run.” i said. Everyone looked at me and we all burst out laughing. After that, Turtle shell introduced himself to the two new. We all decided to go to the top of the Eiffel tower to “celebrate” but i didn’t feel comfortable. I never felt like i was in my place in big groups. I always felt better in smaller groups and this was getting overwhelming. I decided to get out of the group and go watch the stars on the edge of the fence. A few minutes after when i was thinking of going home, Scarabee came to join me. “Hey! I feel like we haven’t actually meet. Well you are the first one i talked to but still… Anyway, i’m Scarabee! Power of illusions! What about you?” he asked. I smiled and shook his hand “Flyer, power of time freezing and thought reading.” i said. We talked a bit i felt more connected to him then i expected. After a while, Turtle shell came between us. He seemed angry “Can i help you?” he asked, arms crossed. Scarabee smiled and gave me a wink “We were just getting to know each other. I feel we could be really close friends!” he said. His smile looked so evil i chuckled. I knew exactly what his intentions were. “Well maybe you should get to know me instead. I’m Turtle Shell by the way. Power of time slowing.” he said. I could tell he was angry. “Scarabee, power of illusions.” he said. It was difficult to hate that guy. He was like a male version of Ladybug. Strong, confident and well… Kind of cute? I know i had a “romantic adventure” with almost every guy i meet but this time, there was gonna be nothing. Also, this guy had a special miraculous just like mine which meant that he was completely immune to my weird miraculous powers. And honestly, i was happy about that. It’s like with Nino, he’s nice and everything(not to mention i see him like a brother) but i wouldn’t even think of dating Nino. We had a “date” at the beginning of the year(author’s note: go see episodes 1 and maybe 2 to understand) but that’s way past this. We both had moved on… And Alya with her crazy theories that Nino likes me. She was probably just playing a prank on us. You know what would be weird? If Nino was Turtle shell! Aw man that would be so weird. I would completely freak out and lose it. But seriously, silliness aside, i considered him a good friend. After a while of Turtle shell being frustrated over Scarabee, i decided to end things and dragged Turtle shell away. “What are you doing?, i said, Why are you being so mean to him? We were having a friendly chat.” Turtle shell’s eyes were like daggers. He looked at me with those eyes that can want to make you feel guilty and said “Oh yeah? A friendly chat? Are you sure? Because you two seemed pretty close and a little too “friendly” for my taste.” I couldn’t believe him. This guy broke up with me and now he’s trying to make me feel bad for hanging out with another guy? “Seriously? YOU’re trying to make me feel bad? You broke up with me. And as far as i’m concerned, even if it was more than just a friendly chat, you wouldn’t have anything to say about it. I’m not your girlfriend anymore. What i do does not concern you.” i said. Now my eyes were daggers and Turtle shell was the victim. “Oh, okay. So because i broke up with you, you suddenly have the right to flirt with every guy you meet?” he said trying to win the argument. “Yes! If i want to i perfectly can. You have no right to control my life.” i said crossing my arms on my chest. “Of course you would. Because every guy has to be at your feet now. I broke up with you to be with the one i was really supposed to be with. How should i have known that it was actually you? Maybe it was wrong of me but that doesn’t mean you have to rub the mistake in my face. Not everything is about you Flyer. You’re not the only one with feelings.” he said. Now, he was going too far. “You know what Turtle? I’m tired of your attitude. I am not your girlfriend or even your friend, which makes me free to talk to any guy i want. Also, i am not interested in Scarabee, he’s not my type, no offence right?” i said to make sure he wasn’t into me. He gave me a smile and walked to leave me and Turtle shell. But, of course, i wasn’t done. Not at all. “He is a friend and i have every right to talk to my friends without you interrupting. My life is hard enough, i don't need you making it harder.” i was about to go on when he interrupted me. “You know what? I’m sick of this. I left you thinking that was the right decision because i was starting to have feelings for Flyer. So i thought that it wouldn’t be fair to you if we kept going while i was thinking about someone else. But then, i have to learn that my girlfriend was actually Flyer! The girl i yelled at, the girl i thought about. I have been trying so hard not to blow up at myself those past days because i am an idiot! I dumped you for yourself. Even when i say it it sounds stupid. Because i would have given my life for you, and you don’t even know who i am. So when i try to control myself to be a nice guy for once, you have to rub it in my face, acting like i didn’t know i was already a jerk. But that’s not even the worst part. I have to control myself around you IN MY NORMAL LIFE! I have to act like nothing happened between us, even when we were dating, it was super hard. I even messed up a few times. But when i get to talk to you about it, you still make me feel worst about myself. And you STILL have to turn everything to you like i wasn’t affected by all of this. I loved you “Flyer” or whoever you are. Because with or without the mask, you are exactly the same. A stupid, selfish BITCH!” he was breathing extra hard when he stopped talking. He also had taken a few steps towards me while i walked backwards. I think suddenly, he just realised what he said because his eyes became bigger and he said “I… I don’t… I mean… I didn’t mean… “ but it was too late. Tears were starting to come out and i took of running and flew out of the Eiffel tower(in a really epic way if you want my advice). I came back home and started crying on my bed, after detransforming of course. Laiil didn’t really talk to me that much lately, she was always hiding somewhere but not really talking. But this time, i think she didn’t want to leave me like this. “Are you okay?” she asked. “Oh yeah! So much! My ex boyfriend just called me the B word. So of course i’m happy!” i said sarcastically. “Look, i’m just trying to help you! If you want to be alone i can leave... “ She said. I looked away. “I just feel like everything is falling apart. It was going to be such a good day at first but of course he had to ruin it! I don’t know if i can keep being Flyer forever…” i said. “Well, you won’t be Flyer forever, one day you will have to leave your miraculous and go on with your life. But for now, you need to keep going. I can’t make your problems disappear like you can’t live a life without problems. But i can still promise you that things will get better. You will eventually move on from in and find your own true love, just like Ladybug and Cat noir. The only thing is one day, you will have to choose between the one for you and your true love. Because eventually, Master Fu will have to give the miraculous that completes you to someone. Someone made for you. Turtle shell was placed at the same time as you because you two were a good pair, a good match. You two are not made for each other, but you were still a perfect match. I can’t help you with him for now but eventually, things will work out.” Laiil said. I knew she was right, that things would get better. But for now, i had to keep going. I had to stay strong and protect Paris. Because i’m not here to experiment a complicated love story, or to look good in a costume. I’m here to fight for what’s right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fear not, Miraculous heroes will come right after this story is over!


	16. Episode 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff is happening!!!

The rest of the week was so normal i have absolutely nothing to say about it. I didn’t help the others with the supervillains that attacked, i didn’t feel like it. Marinette told me she understood and she didn’t blame me. I asked her to tell Turtle shell i wouldn’t come back until he apologised. It might be a bit selfish and childish but right now, i don’t have the energy to care about every single person around me. Chloe tried to make fun of me but i gave her my worst and most intimidating look and she left me alone for the rest of the week. When weekend came i only wanted to sleep and forget i existed. Not like, commit suicide but just unplug and do nothing. I didn’t want to face the world or go out there i was tired of trying to be a good person all the time. I just wanted to be happy for once, to let everything go and just smile and go on. I thought that’s what i did when i came to France but, turns out not. I spent the whole weekend trying not to think about anything but of course, i kept thinking about it and weekend doesn’t last forever. So i eventually had to go back to school. At lunch, nobody was here. Marinette asked some tutoring from Adrien and, of course, Ariana had to be there. She follows him EVERYWHERE lately. An when i say everywhere, i’m not kidding. Adrien called me during the weekend and asked if he could come over because Ariana was driving him crazy. I said yes of course because he sounded really desperate and i needed to forget about my problems. He talked for hours about how she would barge into her room all the time. He told me once, she came in when he was getting dressed! Anyway, Alya was catching up on an exam that she missed and Nino… Well he ignores and avoids me. As for Eric? He was hanging out with Ivan lately. They got along pretty well. Also, i think Juleka likes him. Anyway, i was about to get up from my table when Nino sat down. “Where are the others?” he asked looking around. I sighed. “Well, you probably know that Alya missed an exam and she has to do it now, Marinette and Adrien are in the library and, as you probably guessed, Ariana is with them. Because all she does lately is hang at Adrien’s arm.” i said. “You don’t seem too happy about it.” he said taking a sip from his slush(probably why he missed class) “Well, Adrien came to see me this weekend and he made a 3 hour speech about how Ariana drives him crazy. I don’t blame him you know. It’s all she does lately. Did you know she came into his room when he was getting dressed?” i said to avoid an awkward silence. He just started laughing and so did i. I was glad things were not awkward between us. But then, he stopped laughing and gave me a warm smile. A smile that kept going until he was really close to my face. “Hum… Nino? What are doing…” i said, awkwardly. He then pulled back and said “Oh right… Sorry about that. Well anyway, i have somewhere to be. So yeah. I just wanted to apologize to you. I didn’t really think before saying all that stuff. And.. yeah bye.” and he left. I was really confused. Maybe he was apologizing for being rude to me last week… Well anyway, after this weird moment, i went to the library to check on Adrien and Marinette… And yeah Ariana. When i got there, they all smiled at me, in the weird kind of way. Not like “Hey! You’re there!” more like “I see you’ve been bad, you sneaky child” (Author’s note: yeah that was awkward to write) “Why are you all looking at me like that?” i asked. “How was your talk with Nino?” Adrien asked with the same cheeky smile. “Nino? How do you know he was with me?” i asked. It was pretty weird. Adrien started being awkward. “Well… You two were the only ones with nothing to do today for lunch. And you seemed to be awkward with each other. So i was wondering if you worked that out? And if you fixed things?” Adrien said awkwardly. It was pretty obvious that he knew something but i decided to let it go for now. “Well, i think we’re okay… It was kind of weird, we didn’t really talk. I made a joke and he laughed and well… Yeah that’s pretty much it.” i said shrugging. After i said that, i think they all became upset, like they were expecting something else. It was so weird i decided to go and take my lunch break at the park. While going down the steps of the school, i heard Nino on the phone. He was talking to someone… Here’s what i heard: “I’m telling you dude, i’m shy, i can’t do this… It’s not a speech that’s gonna fix things, she just sees me as a friend… I know we dated but she doesn’t know we did. In her head she dated a superhero, not a weird guy… I can’t tell her! It’s bad enough that i know who she is, it would be even worst if she learned my identity… Hey! You almost were an item, it’s not my fault if she had feelings for me instead of you… For the last time, i can’t tell her! That would put her in major danger… I know she’s a superhero but that doesn’t allow me to tell her i am… I’ll see what i can do dude, but i can’t promise. Bye.” and he hung up. I couldn’t help myself so i shouted “What the hell was that?” He turned around and his face turned white. “Hum… It’s not what you think!” he said trying to fix what just happened. “Not what i think it is? Are you serious? I don’t even know what to think right now.” i said. I was so confused… So, i walked down the steps, stood in front of him and crossed my arms. “Start talking. Now!” i said furiously. I think he was trying to escape it at first and then gave up. There was nothing he could say that would avoid this. Cat was out of the bag and it was up to him to explain it. I won’t tell you everything he said because 1: Some of this stuff was personal and 2: I don’t get some of it. But basically, the only thing that you do need to know is that Nino is Turtle shell. It hit me like a big truck. The guy who hurt me so badly that i lost myself, was my friend. He was someone i cared about but that i wouldn’t dream of dating. Someone i thought i could trust. It was the second time he had lied to me and it was already too much. After that, my ears, my legs and my mouth stopped working. All i could do was stare at him with my mouth open and let my thoughts take over. My brain was going so fast and my legs were about to let go. But suddenly, a big shock blasted through me and i ran away as fast as i could. I ran until i reached the park. When i was there, i sat on the edge of the fountain. My head was spinning and my thoughts were racing and i had no idea what to do. I was breathing very heavily. It seemed like time was going like crazy and that nothing was working. That’s until everything went black. When i woke up, the only thing i could see was Marinette, Alya and Adrien, all looking at me worried. I was worried they would call an ambulance but no. They were all so happy when i woke up. Marinette hugged me, Adrien helped me sit up and Alya handed me a water bottle. “What… What happened?” i said. My head hurt and i felt really weird. “Nino told us you ran away after learning… Well, you know.” Adrien said awkwardly. “After learning what?” Alya asked. She didn’t know about Ladybug being Marinette and me being Flyer. And what next? Adrien is Cat noir? Oh! And what about Ariana being Black shadow while we’re at it? Anyway, Marinette who had become a pretty good liar after a few acting advices from me, made up something. I don’t remember what but it’s not very important. I didn’t want to face Nino right now so i asked them to tell the teacher i didn’t feel well and that i would go home. I decided to stay at the park for a while until i calmed down. I sat on a bench and wrapped my arms around my legs that i brought to my chest and looked down at the ground. I couldn’t believe it. The guy who i thought was the love of my life, was the guy who i thought would be my friend forever. When you think about it, it was so, so, so obvious. All the hints, the stuff he knew about me that i never told him, his mistakes who slipped… It was so obvious! How could i have missed it? Suddenly, while i was lost in my thoughts, trying to figure how to feel, someone sat next to me. I turned my head, it was a weird guy with a leather jacket and a red shirt under. Tight grey jeans and cool boots. He was wearing sunglasses, which didn’t prevent him from having hair in front of his eyes. When he noticed i was staring at him, he smiled and slipped his sunglasses on his head. With them went his hair that covered his left eye and uncovered his beautiful pure blue eyes. “Whatcha thinking about sweetheart.” he asked with a smile. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the fountain. “Aww, you shy? You don’t need to be. I know i’m hot but still…” he said. I looked back at him, then put my feet back on the ground and walked away. “Don’t walk away! I may be too hot for you but you can still try!” he shouted in the distance. I decided to go in school to get my stuff and then walked back home. I layed in bed to make my parents think i was really sick and also to sleep. Honestly, i think my wish came true. I wanted to be happy and things to be simpler and they did. In February, on valentine's day, Nino apologised for everything he did to me. He asked for forgiveness but said he thought it would be better if we just kept being friends. I agreed of course. I thought the guy from the park would be just another random guy i would meet but turns out not. He just moved to Paris and was gonna transfer to our school the next year. Basically, he’s a bad guy and got kicked out of his last school. The rest of the year was pretty good. Our little group of friends was going nicely. We were all having fun and Eric started eating with us from time to time. It was nice. We stopped a few villains and, eventually, me and Marinette had to meet with Master Fu. He wanted us to meet with Cat noir and Turtle shell so we both know who the others are. But i couldn’t during the summer. I would go spend 2 months in Canada, in Québec with my friends. My parents wanted to give us at least 1 month of travelling and spending time with friends and family. This year it would be 2 months because we just moved to France and it was really new but next year, it would only be 1 month. 1 month to visit family and spend time with friends. I hope it goes well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is officially the before last episode!!!!


End file.
